Naruto: One Glorious Mistake
by Jiraiya's Lost Student
Summary: After a tiny mistake in the jutsu used to seal the fox in Naruto, his life will be changed forever. But what will this change entail? Completely new Naruto, new ability's, new friends and... a family? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue: Loses

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or much of anything really.

(Authors note: if you are not at least to the 5 kage summit in the manga/anime, then you will have a very hard time following parts of this story)

(authors note 2: this is not the first chapter, it is the prologue to the story to help explain certain points of this story and add mystery to other parts, please note that these will all be explained at some point)

* * *

><p>October 10th<p>

Our story starts out with Sarutobi and Jiraiya finding the bodies of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. In their arms is a blonde headed baby boy, but there's yet another problem, young Naruto isn't breathing.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I knew i would never get to talk Minato again, but too lose Kushina too..." said a rarely serious and saddened Jiraiya.<p>

"I know Jiraiya, he was like a grandson to me, and they were both good friends." spoke sarutobi.

"Well, lets get them to a more proper place, at least we still have Naruto to remember them by..." said Jiraiya.

Just then Sarutobi noticed something that made his heart stop, Naruto was not breathing and was simply staring into the sky with unwavering eyes. Apparently Jiraiya had noticed this as well, because with speed even the 3rd hokage didn't know he had, Jiraiya had covered the 25 yard gap and was cradling Naruto with a certain look on his face, the look of someone who had just lost the last of their hope. it was then that the Toad Sage dropped to his knees and start bawling.

Jiraiya roared "FIRST I LOSE MY SON AND DAUGHTER-IN-LAW, AND NOW YOU TAKE MY GRANDSON TOO! WHY GOD?...why...?"

With this Sarutobi was both distraught and confused, why was his student saying he lost his son and now his grandson? Then is clicked, Minato was not just the Toad sages Student, but also his son. With this new information and the fact that young Naruto was dead he did the one thing he had only ever done once before, he froze up. With thoughts spinning in his head and a heavy toll on his heart, he passed out.

* * *

><p>It was 6 hours later when the old Kage woke up, staring at a white ceiling and wondering how he got there. It was then he heard a baby crying and even stranger, a voice trying its best to make the crying stop. When he look over to the chair on the side of his bed, he saw his old, white haired student and a...a baby? It was then that it clicked, Jiraiya was holding Naruto and he was alive!<p>

In a quite, almost strained voice, Sarutobi said Jiraiya "why are you holding Naruto like hes your grandson?"

At this, the Toad Sage froze up, thinking about how he would explain his earlier actions and what he said. It was then that he heard 2 sets of giggling, one from Naruto and one from his old sensei.

He then asked "Sarutobi-sensei, why are you laughing?" It was after he stopped laughing that the old Kage said "You of all people had a son, who turned out to be Minato, who took the spot of Hokage when you refused it and nobody knew about it till today. I knew i picked the right man to run a spy network."

After this was said, there was an uproarious laughter, not only from Sarutobi, but from Jiraiya as well and even Naruto joined in with a handful of giggles.

* * *

><p>3 days after the unwelcome trip to the hospital and the very sad funeral of Minato and Kushina, Sarutobi, Jiraiya and little Naruto where sitting in the hokage's office after a meeting with one of the biggest banes to the hokage, the council. It was after a long and madding meeting that it was decided that someone of power in konoha take care of the young Namikaze. After Sarutobi agreed to this, he ended the meeting saying that he would look over all offers for the young boy and decide from there. He was now talking with last remaining loyal male student. In his arms was the oh so familiar sight of a giggling Naruto. what was strange about Naruto was his emotional cycle. First he would cry, then he would zone out for 2-3 minutes, then he would giggle for about 15 minutes. Even with his random bouts of sadness he would always be giggling within 5 minutes. it was like nothing bothered him after being around it for 5-10 minutes. Although the one thing or things Naruto didn't seem to like was the elders, especially Danzo.<p>

"I'm going to adopt Naruto and raise him like I should have raised Minato." spoke Jiraiya, adamant on the subject.

"Oh? And just what are you going to do when you have to leave town to check on your spy network?" the old kage asked. It was a good question, his student had many obligations to fulfill.

"Simple" said the Toad Sage "Tsunade will take care of him."

"And just how do you know this? she hasn't been back in 10 Years." asked/demanded the seasoned Kage.

"Also simple." said Jiraiya "She wants to raise her grandson."

* * *

><p>END<p>

(Ok, so Tsunade is Minato's mother, making her Naruto's grandma (he will still call her Grandma Tsunade and she will still get pissed))

(Tsunade hooked up at some point or another and got down to business and had Minato, this will shift certain aspects of the rest of the fic)

(Kakashi will have some kind of relationship with Naruto in the future and will most likely still be his jonin sensei, although the team my not be the same)

Until next time next time you read, stay classy and review or Personal Message or don't do either, I really cant make you do anything.


	2. Chapter 1: The Reasons

Disclaimer: still don't own Naruto

(just read the damn thing)

* * *

><p>4 years later<p>

We come upon what has become a familiar, yet strange sight. A 4 year old boy sparing. And if that weren't odd enough, the man he was sparing was more than twice his height and more than 4 times his age with silver gravity defying hair. The older man was wearing what was almost full ANBU gear other than the porcelain mask. This man was Kakashi Hatake, better known as Kakashi of the sharingan. As the two were sparing they were being watched, but not by enemies. No, they were being watched Tsunade the Slug Princess and Jiraiya the Toad Sage, the young blondes grandparents.

"He sure is impressive, isn't he?" asked the well endowed blonde

Kakashi blocks a hard right hook from Naruto while dodging a well timed kick.

"He certainly is, then again what else would you expect from the son of a Kage and the grandson of 2 sannin?" laughed the tall and built white haired man

Naruto throws a powerful knee to Kakashi's gut, only for it to be blocked and Naruto's other leg to be swept out from underneath him.

"Even with his heritage, we only started training him 2 months ago, yet he could crawl the day he was born, could walk by six months, could run under control at 2 years and now he's sparring with an ANBU at 4 years old, it's like he's growing at an unprecedented rate, you think it's because of the kyuubi?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto springs up off his side, just in time to avoid Kakashi's shuriken and throw some of his own.

"I can't say for sure, but I think I can find out, when are we going to start his chakra training?" asked the Sage

Kakashi ducks the shuriken and throws a low, sweeping leg only for Naruto to jump it and land an elbow on his shoulder.

"Next month" stated Tsunade "Why do you ask? You think that the kyuubi is influencing him?"

Kakashi grabs Naruto's arm and throws him over his shoulder, knocking the wind out of Naruto.

"Don't know" stated Jiraiya "But the sooner I can study that seal again I plan on finding out, there's something off about it, like there's too many layers, even if it was to contain the nine tails"

It was at this time that Naruto and Kakashi were getting done with their spar and just like the last time, Naruto headed to Tsunade to get healed up and Kakashi went to Jiraiya to give his opinion on where Naruto was at skill wise.

"I believe he is at the level of a low genin" stated Kakashi " It is obvious that you and Lady Tsunade have been teaching my "little brother" well."

"Kakashi, cut that "Lady" crap, I can't stand when people call me that, it makes me feel old" stated Tsunade

"But I thought you were old Granny? You said that you and gramps were both in your forties?" innocently asked Naruto, though it went unnoticed because of the quiet way he asked. Not that he was a quiet boy, far from it actually. He said it quietly because when anyone asked what her age was, she became very scary. It was even worse when Jiraiya would say or do something perverted, but she only seemed to get mad when Naruto was around.

"So Kakashi, how long are you going to stay in ANBU? We would love for you to be Naruto's jonin sensei." asked Jiraiya. The thought of keeping everything "in the family" was ever so appealing to him as Kakashi was on Minato's genin team.

"Just long enough to make sure I'm available to Naruto till he gets back to the village, now if you would excuse me, I need to report back to the Hokage with my reports, but first..." the silver haired ANBU took a small package out of one of the pouches on his vest and handed to naruto, then just like that Kakashi Shunshin away.

"I want to learn how to do that!" exclaimed an amazed Naruto as he saw his big brother figure leave in a swirl of leafs. He then looked to his left hand, to the gift Kakashi had handed him. In the package were two scrolls, one had a red cover the other a black one.

"So what is it, beat" quipped Jiraiya, already having a good idea what it was.

"The red one looks like the taijutsu scroll I got last month..." stated Naruto as he handed it to Jiraiya.

after a minute or 2 of looking at it, he looked up with a grin on his face and looked to his newly married wife, Tsunade "it's the Dragon style, the kid must have gotten it from Sarutobi sensei, it's a forbidden technique." stated the Sage.

"What's the dragon style? And why would a taijutsu style be forbidden?" asked the line female.

"The dragon style is a mix of many different styles, it uses speed, powerful moves, insane reflexes and timing to use the best style for the moment to simply overpower an opponent. If mastered it can make someone almost unbeatable in taijutsu. It's forbidden because if you make a mistake or don't have your body built up for it, one can literally tear themselves apart." answered the older male

"That..is...so...COOL! Can I learn it? Please?" begged the young Namikaze

"When your older Naruto" said a smiling Tsunade "First we will get you up to the requirements to make sure that it's safe for you to learn...what was the other scroll did Kakashi give you?"

"I dunno, but there's no words on it, just this weird picture thingy?" stated the young blonde

"That's a storage seal" stated Jiraiya "Hand it here"

No sooner said than done, as a large pile of kunai, swords and scrolls were dumped on the ground. On top of the pile was a pair of black, finger-less gloves with a metal plate on the back of the palm, a chest strap for a swords sheath, and a custom dark orange and black flak jacket.

'I thought we WEREN'T trying to spoil him' thought both Tsunade and Jiraiya

* * *

><p>2 years later, Naruto age six<p>

This time around we find Naruto training with his grandparents. Currently he was working on his super strength. they had found out that Naruto had inherited both Tsunade's and Kushina's chakra control and got his massive reserves form Minato, Jiraiya and of course his little fox tenant. With these abilities, it quickly became known that he was a chakra juggernaut. at the age of 6 he had the reserves of high jonin, almost sannin levels.

But that's not the most interesting part, 3 weeks ago, Naruto made an astounding discovery. One that came in the form of a dream...

* * *

><p>-FLASHBACK-<p>

Naruto had just woken up from another dream where he was in the sewers, he usually came face to face with a giant fox with nine tails that he thought was funny because it always seemed mad and would threaten to attack Naruto, but every time it tried, its feet would be secured to the floor with wood that would appear from nowhere . This time however, Naruto took a wrong turn and had gotten lost in the sewer like labyrinth. after what felt like hours, Naruto found a new cage, but this one much smaller and instead of a fox there were 2 un-moving people in it, simply lying on the ground. One looked like an older version of him and the other was a beautiful redheaded woman. Without thinking, Naruto removed a piece of paper on the gate that said "barrier" on it. Once he ripped the piece of paper off, he awoke violently as his body began to thrash and his head started to throb and ache. After about 5 seconds, his body went limp and his eyes lost all signs of life. Naruto had just died. As he was started to see a light, he was quickly ripped back into the world of the living by... a fox tail?

As he awoke from the second near death experience of his short life, he saw his grandmother working on him trying to once again stabilize his body. After she saw he was awake she was about to bombard him with questions, right as she started to talk, he passed out.

Naruto started to hear a voice but it wasn't either of his grandparents and it wasn't the funny fox he had heard before either.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" said the voice

"Yea, I can hear you, but where are you? And how do you know my name?" asked the young blonde

"Over hear, Son" said the voice

"D-D-Daddy?" asked Naruto

"yes son, its me, now listen Naruto, I'm going to tell what is happening, But you can't interrupt me at all until I'm done, OK?" said the voice

Naruto gave a nod and Minato started "The woman you saw was Kushina Uzuma..."

"SHES MY MOM?" Naruto shouted

"I said no interrupting, that was your last warning!" said Naruto's father "now please shut up and listen, please. I messed up when I was sealing the kyuubi in you, because me and your mother got sealed in here too, although for some reason she can't talk to you yet, but i will fix that if at all possible. Now here comes the complicated part, because of having me and your mother in your mind, then you are slowly but surely getting our battle experiences and our techniques. I figure you should have a grasp on almost all our knowledge by the time your 12 or 13. that is, if you work extremely hard and you should have it all but mastered by the time your 16 if you work even harder. Do you understand what this means?"

"..."

"You can speak now, son" laughed Minato

"Thanks, so what you're saying is that by the time I'm 12 i'll be ridiculously strong and by the time I'm 16 I'll be at Kage level?"

'No, by age 12 you will be at Kage level and by age 16 you could be something even greater, someone that could literally change the world" said the 4th hokage.

"...YESSSSSS! I'M GOING TO BE THE GREATEST EVER! Then I can protect everyone I love and care about!" exploded Naruto.

"I'm glad you're taking this all well" said a smiling Minato "Most 6 year olds would look at it as a free pass to never have to do anything."

"Why would i do that? training is fun!" said a grinning Naruto "and i need to be as strong as possible to protect everyone like you did."

"I'm glad to hear that son, now you need to go back to Grandma and Grandpa, I'm sure there worried sick about you" said a laughing Minato, right before he remembered something "Naruto, ask Jaraiya to test your elemental affinity, he will know what it means..."

"Hey dad? Can you come back later and tell me about you and mom?"

"I would love to, son"

-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

><p>Upon hearing about their son being sealed inside of their grandson, both Jiraiya and Tsunade had their doubts, but soon came around by asking naruto questions that only Minato would know. They spent the next week just talking about Naruto's Parents and putting the final touches on his super strength.<p>

After working on his super strength, which was still at about a quarter of Tsunade's due to his young age, they began to work on his jutsu. Currently he was being taught the shadow clone technique. The reason he was being taught this, was so he could work on multiple jutsu at the same time. and even further speed up his training. The reason that they were so adamant in his training was because the time was fast approaching to return to Konoha, where Naruto had many enemies and would be exposed to even more. While no one but Kakashi, Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Tsunade new the full extent of his lineage, the council knew of his father, and the all the adults knew the kyuubi was sealed in a boy named Naruto, and that the boy had whisker marks. It was for this reason that Tsunade and Jiraiya moved out of konoha to get away from the negative influence in the boys life.

* * *

><p>-FLASHBACK-<p>

By the time he was six months old, there had been 10 attempts on Naruto's life. Jiraiya had killed 3 of them and Tsunade had killed 2 and destroyed a house in which one of the would be attackers lived. And even Kakashi had had seriously injured one that was foolish enough to attack while he was baby sitting. It was after an Uchiha was killed that Naruto was banished for a 10 year period for "the protection of the civilians". It was after this was passed that his adoptive parent, Jiraiya told them that the baby was being raised by himself and Tsunade and that he was going with him and during the 10 years he was gone and neither he nor Tsunade would be loyal to the village and wouldn't come back until they thought Naruto was safe from all attackers. This of course caused an outrage that he was more loyal to a demon than to his village. It was then that the council room filled with so much killing intent that most of the Civilian side of the counsel started to vomit, a killing intent coming from 2 men, one was Jiraiya, the other was the Hokage.

"You fools have no idea what your talking about, so keep your mouths shut!" boomed a very pissed of Jiraiya

"You cant speak to us like that, we are the council, we rule you!" a fat little man on the civilian side yelled

"Sarutobi sensei, do i have permission to tell them who "the demons" parents are?" asked the Toad Sage

"By all means my student" spoke an early happy hokage "It should shut these assholes up for once"

"Thank you sensei" said a now equally happy Jiraiya "Just who would you imagine the "demon boy's" father is?"

"A nameless ninja that died fighting the Kyuubi!" the same fat little man from before

Then, the Toad Sage cracked a small smile and said "I wouldn't call Minato Namikaze nameless" and with this he walked out the door, leaving his old sensei to finish what he had just started.

-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

><p>Jiraiya hands Naruto a piece of paper and tells him to channel chakra into it. What results shocks him almost as much as the news of Minato and Kushina being sealed inside of him. The paper was just cut into 5 different pieces. The first piece exploded in flames, the next was reduced to dust, the third became waterlogged, the fourth crumpled and the fifth, had turned back to wood.<p>

"What the fuck!" asked an amazed Jiraiya

"W-what does that mean Jiraiya?"

"W-well the first 5 results say he has all five elements..." stated a flabbergasted Jiraiya "But the last one... well Naruto is going to need a few tests to tell us that one..."

* * *

><p>2 years later age 8<p>

A lone blonde is walking into konoha. He's 8 years old, he's returning to his home and he is going to be one of the strongest in the village by the time he gets inside the gates. As he walks in and approaches the gate guards, two newly promoted chunin, to sign into the village, there is once again another problem..

"We need to see an id or a merchants pass, otherwise you will be sent straight to the hokage building and then to be interrogated." said Izumo in a half requesting, half demanding voice

"Cool i need to see that old relic anyways" replied Naruto

"What did you just say punk? For that you'll be straight to Ibiki!" shouted Kotetsu, the other guard

"Hmm, cant let that happen" said Naruto "What do you think "Dog"?"

It was just as he said "dog" that 2 ANBU dropped down, one wearing a dog mask, the other wearing a cat mask.

"Naruto..." Dog said "What did I tell you about making trouble?"

"Don't look at me" said Naruto "They wouldn't let me see the old man"

"Well then let's go see the Hokage now, we don't have a week for you to show up Ibiki"

And with that they both Shunshined off to the Hokage tower, leaving the to be eternal gate guards confused and wanting answers.

"Who the hell is that kid? And how the hell does that brat know him?" asked Kotetsu

"I think a better question is, what did he mean by "show up Ibiki"?"

As Naruto and "dog" enter the Hokage's office they are greeted kindly by Sarutobi.

"Ah, Naruto, I didn't think you would be here so soon." Sarutobi said in a grandfatherly manner before turning serious "Everyone other than Dog and Naruto, out of my office"

With slight hesitance, all ANBU and the secretary left, leaving Sarutobi, Dog and Naruto alone and with the security seals active.

As he turned to "dog" he said "This is you last day as an ANBU, from now on you will be in charge of watching over certain people as I see fit, understand?"

It was then that "dog" took off his mask, reviling him to be Kakashi and said "Thank you Lord Hokage."

"Your very welcome Kakashi." said a kind Sarutobi "Naruto, I'm also giving you a mission, yours however will be S-ranked. Will you accept?"

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

><p>(Naruto does have a Kekkei Genkei, but it inst Mokuton, this is because Mokuton is not a Kekkei Genkei in this fic, i will explain more later)<p>

(Kakashi will not be watching over Naruto, Naruto can now take care of himself as he is at low jonin level, this will also be explained in the next 2 chapters)

(I haven't decided on the pairings yet but they will become apparent in the next 2 chapters, if you have a favorite pairing, send it to me and i will decide if it will go in the story line)

(NOW ACCEPTING BETA REQUESTS, IF YOU WOULD WANT TO BETA THIS FIC SEND ME A MESSAGE)


	3. Chapter 2: 4 Long Years

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, yet... All I need is a bull, a crazy cat lady and a deed to the house next to that asshole Kishimoto

(still don't have a beta yet, so don't get too mad if it gets a little hard to read)

* * *

><p>As we return to our favorite little blonde, Kakashi and Sarutobi, we find what Naruto has somewhat gained a knack for, being in what a Nara would call a "troublesome" predicament<p>

"you want me to what?" asked a confused Naruto

"I want you to go through all 4 years of the academy" stated Sarutobi

"I get that old man" stated Naruto "I meant the other part to what you want me to do!"

"I want you to hide your real skill so that no one will be suspicious of you" once again stated the aging Kage "it's for your own good"

"OK" Naruto stated "but why the hell do I have to make myself seem like the dead last? Answer me that!"

"That is also for your own good" stated Sarutobi "The worse you seem, the least amount of grief you will get out of those idiots on the council"

"he has a good point little brother" stated Kakashi "the more you show the more the rest of the village will try to control you to do their bidding"

"OK that makes sense" stated Naruto "my grandma told me to do everything in my power to stay away from Danzo, I guess I'll just have to keep my guard up for everyone"

"Right you are Naruto, and I'll do my best to keep the council off your back as well" said a smiling hokage

"but there's still something I don't get, if I were to only do this it wouldn't be that hard. So why would this be an S-rank, grandpa said that S-ranks are the hardest and most dangerous missions?"

At this both Kakashi and Sarutobi smiled, he definitely Minato's son, little did they know that when Naruto went to sleep at night he would meet up with his father and they would chat the night away.

"Well I can tell your the right one for this job" smiled Sarutobi, confusing Naruto even further "There are 3 parts to this mission, one is to keep your cover and the other is to watch over your classmates and give me up to date reports on all the ones I ask of you. For this you will be working with Kakashi, you will monitor them inside the classroom, and Kakashi will watch them outside"

"so you want me to cover my true ability and watch my classmates that seems easy enou... Wait... You said 3 parts? You only told me 2?" stated a once again confused Naruto

"this wouldn't have to do with the Uchiha incident, would it?" asked a truly interested Kakashi, a side of himself he usually kept hidden

"what's the Uchiha incident?" asked Naruto

After a large sigh and a puff on his newly lit pipe, he began "the Uchiha incident happened about a month ago. Itachi Uchiha slaughtered all but his younger brother Sasuke, they are currently the only 2 left of the Uchiha clan..."

"so I'm guessing you want me to try and help this Sasuke out and be his friend to help him in his time of need?" pondered Naruto

"Yes, this is what makes it an S-rank, as Sasuke has been becoming more and more distant and were afraid that he might leave altogether like his brother. Will you accept the mis..."

"I'd be glad to" said a smiling Naruto "this way I can make new friends and help people who need it. I'm going to be one step closer to taking that hat old man!"

"I'm glad to hear that Naruto" smiled Sarutobi, that is until his face turned to a frown "unfortunately, to be accepted into the village, you must first pass the interrogation test..."

"Sounds like fun...can I bring a few friends? I need to prove a point to 2 gate guards..."

* * *

><p>A half hour later later at the ANBU interrogation department<p>

Naruto is currently sitting in a steel chair tied up, and laughing his ass off. Why you ask? Because, he bet Ibiki that he could be cracked in under 15 minutes and Ibiki accepted. What was the bet you ask? It like a lot of things in Naruto's life, is quite simple. If Naruto lost the bet, he would have to get Anko to go to dinner with him. If Ibiki lost, he had to take both the gate guards to dinner and get pictures as proof he did it.

The problem for Ibiki was either one of 2 things, one the hokage was watching, and two, he just lost the bet.

* * *

><p>- 10 minutes ago-<p>

"there's no point in tying me up, I'll just get out again" Naruto said as he powered his way out of his fourth chair "let's make this fair, I'll stop moving if you get me a better chair?"

Ibiki agreed to this because they had already wasted 5 minutes with Naruto breaking out of his restraints with his superhuman strength the learn from his grandma Tsunade.

After Naruto had been re-restrained once again, Ibiki started with his specialty, mind torture. As Ibiki continued on with his surprisingly ruthless mental assault in the young man, his head began to drop and eventually his chin hit his chest and he stopped moving. Seeing this as the breaking point Ibiki decided to push him over the edge.

"Any last words before I completely destroy your mind?" Ibiki asked confidently

All of the sudden Naruto's head shot up, with a twisted grin on his face that would make Anko shiver. He then said "nope. But I do have a question for you, of your such a hot shot interrogator, then how did your little brother end up a traitor?"

At this, Ibiki exploded in rage and did one of the things he had never done in his entire career, he punched him in the face as hard as he possibly could. Before anyone could stop what unfolding, they all heard a sickening crunch. Fearing the worst, everyone ran over to Naruto to check how bad he was hurt or if he was even still awake. When they circled around Naruto, the found him laying on the ground, still tied up smiling a mile a minute. Still not understanding what had happened, they all turned to Ibiki just to see that his whole right hand was crushed and he was seething in pain.

"Naruto-kun...what do you just do?" asked a bewildered Sarutobi, with everyone else including Ibiki wanting to know.

"I just won the bet, that's what I did!" laughter Naruto "now I will answer any questions Ibiki has"

"OK brat" said a pissed off Ibiki "2 things, one how the hell do you know about my little brother! And how the fuck did you break my hand!"

"well I can't just give away my informants, but he had blonde hair and blue eyes" said Naruto, this confused everyone except for Kakashi, as Kakashi had been told by Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"however the second one" Naruto said "I can explain, I channeled my earth chakra into my face, neck and shoulders, causing the hardness and resilience to dramatically increase. Next, right as you were about to make contact I triggered my normal chakra to "explode" out of my face. Combine the 2 and it's like punching a brick wall...that was thrown by granny Tsunade"

For about 5 minutes there was silence until...

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS KID?" shouted Izumo "HOW OLD ARE YOU?"

"I just turned 8, why?" asked a grinning Naruto, he already knew why the gate guard had asked, but he was going to milk these kind of reactions as long as possible, because for the next 4 years he was going to have to act like a total idiot.

"EIGHT?" shouted Ibiki, Izumo and Kotetsu

"Uhh yea... I'm eight?, is that bad?" asked Naruto innocently

By then there were 5 individuals that had their jaws on the floor, no, through the floor. These 5 were Ibiki, the lead interrogator with a hand that was all but shattered, Izumo and Kotetsu, the guards that was now wondering just who the hell this kid was and how in the world anyone could have enough chakra control to use 2 different types of chakra to make what essentially was reactive armor, inochi, who was the father of his own eight year old girl named Ino and was wandering if he should convince her to befriend the boy and last but not least a young woman named Anko, who had walked in just as Ibiki was throwing the punch that broke his hand. Seeing this as a good time to explain young Naruto's situation, Sarutobi began to explain...

"What you have just seen and what you are about to be told are both to be S-ranked secrets" stated that seasoned Kage in a tone that just screamed domination "Naruto here is the son of Kushina and Minato Namikaze, his grandparents are Jiraiya and Tsunade of the sannin and he has been and will continue to train under Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi."

"so I can keep training with big brother Kakashi? That's good I was worried I was going to lose that." stated Naruto"

"Why would it change?" asked Kotetsu "are you leaving Naruto?"

Naruto was about to explain when Sarutobi cut back in "Naruto has been given and an S-rank surveillance mission to watch over and observe any student in his academy class as I see fit"

"your sending that kid to the academy?" asked a shocked Inoichi "from what I've just seen and heard the kid is at least at a chunin level, it would be counter productive to send him through the academy"

"actually he's about jonin level" said Kakashi in a nonchalant tone

"so your sending a jonin through a course for kids that aren't even genin yet? He's going to blow them all out of the water!" stated Anko

"we got that covered" said an oddly calm Naruto "I'm going to act like an idiot to make sure I don't draw any real attention to myself, and I'm going to wear a mask like big brother Kakashi so that no one makes the connection between me and my father"

"Lord Hokage, if I may ask..." started Inoichi "what is the extent I can inform my daughter of? I like to think of myself as a good judge of character and I would like for Ino and Naruto to be friendly with each other."

"I'm still in the room god dammit!" yelled an annoyed Naruto

"get used to it" laughed Kakashi "if you're going to pull this off you're going to need a mountain of patients"

* * *

><p>2 years later, Naruto age 10, skill level low jonin<p>

Three figures are conversing in the hokage's office, one is 5'11" and is wearing a an odd shaped red hat and grayish white robes, next next was a 6 ft man with gravity defying white hair wearing black shinobi pants, a black long sleeved shirt, a standard jonin vest a Konoha headband that covered his left eye and a blue mask. The third and final person in the room was a 5ft, blonde haired young man wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit and an orange and blue mask.

"So Naruto-kun, how is your mission going? I trust all is well?" asked the grandfatherly Sarutobi

"just fine" responded Naruto "the only problem is that Sasuke is still distant from everyone else, but I think he's starting to see me as a friend, we sit next to each other on the days his fangirls don't get there first. I even got him laugh skittle at one of my jokes today"

"That's a very promising sign" smiled the well seasoned Kage "what do you have to report Kakashi?"

"nothing much has changed from last week" said a bored sounding Kakashi "although over the last year Sasuke has started to communicate better with the people around him, maybe Naruto actually helping the poor kid?"

"Oh? That would be most helpful, the young man could use some more company in his life." Sarutobi thought allowed "Naruto, why don't you try to get a little closer to Sasuke, after 2 years of living alone in your apartment, I'm sure you can relate how Sasuke must be feeling?"

"I'd love to Hokage-jiji" stated Naruto, but I don't think it will be as simple as just asking him if he wants to be friends, he's still pretty distant to everyone, I'm just a little closer than everyone else."

"Sometimes that's all it takes Naruto-kun. Now with that settled, is there anything else you 2 would like to talk about?" asked the wise old Kage

"I'm good" said a bored Kakashi

"Actually I have a couple of questions if you have the time?" asked Naruto "I was wondering when I could move into my parents house? I know that you said that it would take time, but that was 2 years ago and I really don't like my apartment. It feels like I'm living in someone else home."

"Hmm" said Sarutobi "how about I make you a deal Naruto-kun, you can have all your inheritances and your heritage will be announced after your first successful mission?"

"So when I graduate? I guess I could deal with that." stated Naruto "well that's all I got, see ya next week old man"

And with that both Naruto and Kakashi Shunshined out of the office, leavening one very pleased hokage.

"I'm heading to the memorial stone" said Kakashi "care to join me?"

"I'll meet you there" said Naruto "I'm going to get a bite to eat first"

"well then see you there" said Kakashi as he took off.

* * *

><p>-5 minutes later, 2 blocks away from Ichiraku-<p>

Naruto was almost to his favorite restaurant to get a couple bowl of ramen for an early dinner when he heard a crying voice yell "leave me alone!"

Naruto heard this and like the good and caring person he was, went to check it out. He came upon the dead end of an alleyway with 3 boys surrounding one frightened girl.

'Ino?' thought Naruto as he spied his blonde haired classmate

"leave me alone! What do you want?" cried Ino

"just want to rough you up a bit, it's what you get for ignoring us yesterday" said the boy who appeared to be the leader

It was at this time that Naruto had heard enough and dropped down In between Ino and the group of boys.

"I'll give you one chance to leave without getting hurt" said a threatening Naruto

"Ha" said the leader "there are three of us and one of you, what are you going to do? Go get your mommy and daddy?"

Naruto clenched his fist and took a step forward and said "my parents are dead." as soon as the last word left his mouth, naruto disappeared from sight. It was only a split second later that the leader was the boy on his left slam into the wall next to him head first, knocking him out cold. The leader had just enough time to turn to the boy his left to watch him fly down the alleyway, as he skidded to a stop you could easily see that his jaw and cheekbone had been broken. The leader decide to try and run away from the orange blur, only to be close lined by the very orange blur that he was running from. As he regained bearings he found himself on the ground facing the girl he had been picking on before the blonde with the mask came. As he looked around to see what was happening, he heard a voice.

"Apologize!"

"W-what?"

Naruto slammed his face into the dirt.

"Apologize for what you did to her!"

"O-ok I s-sorry miss, i-it won't happen again, I swear!"

"good" said Naruto, he grabbed the boy by the ankles and slammed the boy into the side of a nearby dumpster, causing it to dent in.

Ino was in a state of shock, what just happened? She was being chased by 3 boys when the dead last of the class, a boy she barely knew at all, showed up and beat all 3 boys in less than 3 seconds. And the weirdest part to her was, she didn't even know the blonde boys name. As she was lost in thought she started to hear a voice and felt her shoulders being slightly shaken.

"...ou alright? Ino? Are you alright?" asked a concerned Naruto

"ye-yea" answered a bewilders Ino, was all this real? It seemed like it came right out of a romantic novel.

"C'mon, let's get you home" said Naruto as he grabbed her hand and they disappeared in swirl of what seemed to be fire and lightning.

* * *

><p>15 seconds later, Yamanaka doorstep.<p>

"OK Ino, go on in and tell your dad that i told you to be filled in on mission 12096." said Naruto in a tone of total leadership, right before he let go of her hand and disappeared in another swirl of fire and lightning.

Ino sat at the front door for 5 minutes trying her best to figure out what had just happened or if it was even real. After much thought she decided to go ask her dad about "mission 12096".

* * *

><p>-next day, entering class-<p>

Ino and Sakura walked into class, but something was wrong, Ino had had a far off look on her face the whole way to school. As they walked in, both set their sights on a boy, but for the first time in 2 years, they were looking at different boys, Sakura was looking at Sasuke and Ino was looking at Naruto. As both Sasuke and Naruto had gotten there early, they were sitting next to each other, both for a different reason. Naruto sat next to Sasuke as it was his mission to keep a close eye on him. Sasuke on the other hand sat next to Naruto because he was the only one in the class he even remotely considered a friend. The fact that it kept one side Sasuke fangirl free was a bonus. As Sakura was about to fight Ino for the spot next to Sasuke, Ino did something no one in the class was expecting, she walked right passed Sasuke like he wasn't even there and took the spot next to Naruto.

* * *

><p>-flashback-<p>

"um, hey dad?" Ino asked her father, who was working on his reports from the day.

"Yes dear" answer Inoichi "what can I do for you?"

"um, can you tell me about mission 12096?" asked Ino

Inoichi narrowed his eyes to his daughter "How do you know about that? And why do you look like you've been crying?"

"I was chased down an alleyway by 3 boys, then a boy from from my class came and saved me, he beat the 3 boys in like 2 or 3 seconds and then he brought me home and told me that you could explain everything if I asked about that mission?" answered Ino

At this Inoichi smiled and said "that boy was Naruto Uzumaki, I know him well, he's a very good kid." then his face and tone became more serious "Ino, what I'm about to tell you, you cannot repeat to anyone, if you do you will be tried for treason, do you you understand?"

Ino just stared at her father dumbly for a couple of minutes, wondering what could be so hush hush that no one could even speak of it? And how was the dead last involved? In any case, Ino just nodded dumbly and waited for her father to explain.

"OK, where to start? Hmm, the Naruto you know and who the boy really is are two totally different people. I can't tell you too much, but Naruto is much stronger and smarter than he appears. He was placed in your class to keep an eye on several different people. He has to hide his true skill, intelligence and personality from everyone to keep sure he is not found out. But I know for a fact the kind of boy he is and I approve of him 100%." finished Inoichi

Ino just looked at her old man like he had just grown another head. Then she figured out what the last part he had said had meant.

"So you would approve of me dating him?" Ino said with a sly smile, she thought she had finally got one over on her dad, until...

"absolutely" he said in a tone she knew meant he was dead serious.

-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

><p>Ino found herself about to sit next to her "knight in shining armor". when he looked up at her face and quietly asked.<p>

"are you alright? Everything ok?"

She was taken back by this, she wasn't expecting anything like that.

"Ye-yea, my dad helped me out..." she said quietly as she sat down "is it all true?"

"yep" was the only answer he gave her.

After about 15 minutes of silence between them, Naruto passed her a note an told her to read it when she got home. Thinking it was more about his mission, she put it in her pocket. They sat in silence the rest of the class, the only time there was any noise was when Naruto would crack a joke and Sasuke would giggle.

As the class ended Naruto and Sasuke got up and walked away, a comfortable silence between them. As they broke off, Naruto going to his apartment, Sasuke going to his clan compound, Naruto spotted Ino and Sakura following him. Weather it was intentional or not he didn't know. As he locked eyes with Ino, he gave her a wink and took off into the shadows.

* * *

><p>As Ino and Sakura made it to Ino's house, she said "I don't feel good, I think I'm just going to bed" then she went into her home and shut the door.<p>

As she sat on her bed, she pulled out the note her fellow blonde had given her, just the sight of the note made her blush, as she opened it she began to read...

'_Dear Ino_

_I don't know if this note will help explain anything, but I hope it will. Because of my mission I can't be completely honest with you, so I'm just going to say what I can, I already know your dad approves of me and that saving you from those thugs probably makes you think of me a little differently than you used to. I'm sorry to say that until my mission is over that we can't be anything more than acquaintance, but once it is I would like to get to get to know you better. The day you see me in a dark orange and black combat vest, my mission will be over._

_Naruto_

_P.s. I like strong and intelligent girls, quit that diet and start training. You'll keep your beautiful figure and it's much healthier.'_

She may not have known it, but Ino just fell head over heels for a certain "dead last" blonde.

* * *

><p>2 years later, Naruto age 12, skill still mid jonin<p>

Today was the last day of the mission, Naruto had stayed dead last in the class and had just barely passed the test, ensuring the lowest score in the class. As he woke up, he got out of bed, took a shower and decided to finally get rid of the dreaded orange jumpsuit.

He moved to the back of the closet and pulled out a bag of clothes and put them on. When he was done he looked like a whole new man.

He wore black combat sandals, black ninja pants that had a dark orange stripe down the side with white ninja tape around the ankles, black ANBU gloves with metal plate on the back of the hand, a short sleeve mesh shirt that went down to his mid-bicep, showing off his absolutely shredded arms, a black and dark orange mask and the sleeveless dark orange and black custom combat vest he got from Kakashi. on his back there was a 2 and a half foot long long-sword made out of chakra conducting metal with a white and orange striped handle and a golden hilt. The sword was housed in a plain white sheath.

It was the day the teams would be assigned and the day Naruto's life would change forever...

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

><p>(Naruto didn't increase in ability because he couldn't do any real training for the 4 years he was in the academy)<p>

(Yes one of the pairings in this fic is Naru Ino, there will be others, so chill out if yours didn't get picked)

(Naruto will not have the same team, there will be atleast one person different (i already said who it is, lets see if you can figure it out))

(Yes Naruto and Sasuke are friends now, not best friends, but friends non the less)

(Naruto's Kekkei Genkei will be explained more in the next chapter)

(i wont be posting for awhile, i am doing this to make sure the story flows better and so everyone can give me their opinions)


	4. Chapter 3: The next Sannin?

Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: still don't own Naruto, if i did then Naruto would not have lost at the valley of the end)

(My will try to keep my update rate at Once every 3-4 days, that's about as fast as i can go)

* * *

><p>It was 15 minutes later that found Naruto at the front of the academy, as if by luck, Sasuke was just arriving as Naruto popped into existence in an a swirl of fire and lightning. Sasuke was caught off guard by this person appearing in front of him. He had seen Shunshin before but this was the first time he had seen one with anything but leaves, let alone one with TWO elements. As he made his way to the mysterious person he made a startling discovery. The man who had done it wasn't any older than he was! He had blond hair and was wearing black and dark orange.<p>

'wait a minute...orange?' thought Sasuke 'And blonde hair? That could only mean...'

"N-Naruto?" sputtered out a very confused Uchiha "W-What the hell was that!"

"Oh, hey Sasuke" said Naruto nonchalantly "didn't see you there"

Sasuke was in utter disbelief, Naruto was the dead last of the class. Sure Naruto was the closest thing Sasuke had to a friend, and Sasuke had even been to his apartment a few times after school and vise versa. But it was almost common knowledge that Naruto had next to no ninja skill at all, yet he just did a jutsu that only chunin and up could do, and did it with TWO elements! It was then that Sasuke registered that someone was talking to him.

"you coming Sasuke?" asked a bored sounding Naruto as he walked into the front doors of the school

After a minute of staring at the blonde holding the door open, Sasuke went in. They walked in silence until they made it to the door of the classroom. As they walked in they saw everyone was there and conversions were being held by most. That is until Naruto walked in, he followed Sasuke to their seats and sat down. Everyone was silent, but in there heads everyone was moving a mile a minute.

'is that Uzumaki?' thought Shikamaru 'troublesome.'

'Oh my god look at his arms!' thought Sakura 'they look like they're about to rip out of his sleeves (mesh undershirt)! Still not as good as Sasuke's arms thought'

'who's the new kid?... Wait a minute... That's Naruto?' Kiba thought 'he may look different, but I can still kick his ass!'

'he has the arms of a god! I wish he would hold me with those arms' thought Ino 'wait... Black and dark orange vest? That means his mission is over!' Ino had had Naruto on her mind for 2 years now and the more and more she thought about him the less and less she was interested in Sasuke. It got to the point she wouldn't even give the last Uchiha a second look and for the last 2 years she had sat at Naruto's side instead of his. But she still wasn't sure of what she really thought of Naruto, she knew that he was just acting Like the dead last, but was he also acting for everything else? Did he like her as a friend? Or more? Or even not at all? She didn't know what to think, she felt overwhelmed and was about cry when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She could tell that the hand belonged to someone who was incredibly strong, but at the same time the hand was so gentle so reassuring. She looked up to see the smiling eyes of Naruto, eyes that told her everything would be ok.

Just as Ino was about to talk the door opened and Iruka walked in holding a clipboard "alright first off..." Iruka started "the top of the class was Sasuke Uchiha, congratulations Sasuke"

There was a roar of cheering from Sasuke's fan girls and Sasuke could swear that he heard Naruto laughing under his breath, he would be sure to ask him about that later.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka, your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" said Iruka, there was a couple different reactions to this news.

'I-I'm on a team with Naruto and Sasuke? I must be the luckiest girl in the world!' thought Ino

'Hmph, at least Naruto on my team, so I won't have to worry about not having a friend at least, even if he is the dead last and the Yamanaka looks like she's a serious ninja.' thought a rather happy Sasuke, although he didn't show it.

'I got big brother Kakashi! This is going to be sweet, now I don't have to hold back at all and I can finally go in dad's footsteps!' thought an eager Naruto, he talked with his father every night when he slept, and he knew that his father would like to hear that Kakashi was his sensei.

'Ino pig got Sasuke on her team? No fair!' thought Sakura 'but she has Naruto too, and he's the dead last, I bet that he drags them down'

"Choji, Shikamaru and Sakura, your jonin will be Asuma Sarutobi" finished Iruka

"your jonin sensei will be here soon to pick you up, good luck to all of you" said Iruka before he walked out the door. As he walked out, the sensei started to filter in and leave with their students. After about 5 minutes the only ones left in the room where team 7.

"Uhhh" said Naruto in an annoyed tone "I'll be right back"

"where are you going?" asked Ino "what if our sensei gets here before you get back?"

"I'm going to get our sensei" stated Naruto blankly before leaving in a swirl of lightning and water. Ino and Sasuke didn't know what to think, they just looked at the spot Naruto had been in. 2 minutes later they saw the door open and Naruto throw Kakashi in the room.

"meet us on the roof" said Kakashi as he got up and dusted himself off, this wasn't the first time Naruto had done this and Kakashi just waved it off. Once he was done dusting himself off he looked to Naruto, nodded, and they both disappeared. Kakashi in a swirl of lightning, Naruto in a swirl of water and wind.

* * *

><p>-5 minutes later, on the roof-<p>

"OK, now that Naruto has assaulted me" said a bored Kakashi "why don't we get to know each other a little better, say your names, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and why I should take you as a student"

"why don't you go first sensei? That way we can know you better as well" said an excited Ino, she was about to learn about Naruto, but she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of him.

"well..., okay" said a bored Kakashi "my name is Kakashi Hatake, what I like is none of your business, my dislikes are spoiled brats, "prodigies" that think they don't have to try, fangirls, and people who steal my style, my dream for the future is to mentor the future hokage. OK your next Blondie" said a still bored Kakashi

"you mean me? Or Ino?" asked Naruto

"The girl"

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like training, eating ramen and BBQ and learning new things" at which point she glanced at Naruto and started to blush "my dislikes are lazy people and perverts, my goal in life is to make jonin and marry someone who will protect me and treat my right and you should train me because I'll work my hardest."

'quite a catch you made Naruto' thought Kakashi "You're up Uchiha"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like getting stronger, fighting strong opponents and hanging out with my friend" he then glanced at naruto and gave a small smile "my dislikes are fangirls and traitors, my dream is not a dream, it will happen, I am going to get retribution for the death of my clan, as for why you should train me... I will give it my all to get stronger and protect the rest of those that are close to me"

'it seems Naruto got through to him, this team might be on the same level of the sannin...' thought Kakashi

"OK half pint, you're up" laughed Kakashi, only to get a blast of killing intent that could make a Kage sweat

"my name is Naruto ... I'm not going to tell you my real last name, you'll find out soon, my likes are training, eating ramen, hanging out with my friends and protecting my special people, my dislikes are fangirls, people who underestimate me and perverts, my dream is not a dream, it will happen, I will be hokage and I will protect this village with my life. And it's not if you should teach me, it's if you can, Kakashi Senpai."

Kakashi just nodded, he knew exactly what Naruto was talking about and was happy they could go back to their brotherly relationship. Ino kept quiet, she knew if Naruto wanted to tell her, he would. It was Sasuke who finally broke the silence.

"what do you mean your real last name? It's Uzumaki isn't it? And what do you mean "if" he can teach you? He's a jonin and you were the dead last, you should be thrilled."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, now if we're done here, I have to go see Jiji to get what's mine." said a happy naruto

"OK team" said Kakashi "our first mission is to help Naruto move"

Ino and Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a confused look on their faces, then to Naruto, who was already bounding from roof to roof on his way to the hokage tower.

-15 minutes later-

* * *

><p>"Ahh, Naruto, are you happy with your team?" asked Sarutobi<p>

"very" said a happy Naruto "and I'm here to confirm that my mission is complete."

"I figured as much" said a smiling Sarutobi as he reached into his desk and pulled out a box and an envelope. "I think I'll go with you, I need to get out of this office and get away from this damned paperwork"

-10 minutes later, mission hall-

* * *

><p>"Hey Iruka sensei, I need a payment for a mission" said Naruto as he handed the envelope to his old teacher, Iruka's eyes almost left his head as he saw the amount that Naruto would be getting. He looked at the hokage for confirmation and got a smile and a nod. Iruka went to payout window and got his money. After handing it to Naruto, the group left, walking towards the hokage monument.<p>

"What mission did you have? And why did you have it?" asked a curious Sasuke

"Sorry" said Naruto "S-ranked secret"

Sasuke was about to ask more questions when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see the hokage shaking his head to stop him from asking.

-15 minutes later, behind the hokage monument-

"who's compound is this? It's almost as big as the Uchiha's!" said an amazed Ino

"it's mine" said a prideful Naruto "it's the Namikaze compound, grandpa Jiraiya had it build after my dad got clan status from being hokage"

"don't be dumb Naruto, the only hokage to have the name Namikaze was the forth, and he didn't have any kids..." said Ino turning to Naruto only to catch him starting to take his mask off.

"If my dad didn't have a son, how do you explain this?" said Naruto as he removed his mask, showing his face to Ino and Sasuke for the first time. What they saw shocked them, Naruto looked exactly like Minato Namikaze, from the blue eyes and blonde hair to the slender nose and the perfectly sculpted jaw line. Ino was in dream land, the boy she liked was uber strong, the son of the Kage, had his own compound and was a perfect 10. Sasuke was shocked to the max, but it all started to make sense, when Naruto said his "real last name" was Namikaze.

"did you just say "grandpa Jiraiya"? Like one of the sannin?" asked Ino

"yea, he had it built for himself, my mom, my dad and my grandma so they had a home when they rebuilt their 3 clans" answered Naruto

"3 clans? You're from 3 different clans?" shouted Ino

"yep"

"witch ones?" asked Sasuke

"Hmm, you'll see when you get in there" said Naruto "any more questions?"

"Why were you the dead last? With the Fourth as your father and Lord Jiraiya being your grandpa you should have kicked everyone's ass, including me" said a slightly happy Sasuke, he was stronger that the son of one of the greatest ninja to ever live. Naruto looked to Sarutobi, who gave him a nod, then Naruto started...

" I am stronger than all of our classmates, it was part of my mission to make myself look as bad as possible to protect my identity, and because it's going to be fun showing everyone up" answered Naruto, as he took a key out of the box unlocked the gate. As he turned the key, an array of seals appeared.

"you have to channel your chakra into the gate to show your a Namikaze" answered Kakashi, he had been here before. "your father was a seal master and a genius"

Naruto did as told and the gate opened. As they walked in they saw just how big it was. There were 3, 3 story mansions, with 2 small houses on each side of the mansions. The left and right mansion faced each other with a courtyard in between them. On the back side of the courtyard, was the middle mansion. On each of the roofs there was 1 of 3 symbols, on the mansion to their left and the 2 houses on each side of it was a swirl, the Uzumaki symbol. On the middle mansion and surrounding houses, there was a blue ball (the Rasengan) the symbol Minato picked to represent his clan. On the last set of homes was the Senju symbol.

"what are you going to do with all space?" asked Ino

"well his grandma and grandpa are going to live in the Senju area.."

They all spun around to see the legendary Toad Sage standing there with Naruto hugging him.

"Grandpa! Your back! Is grandma here too?" asked an extremely happy Naruto

"Sorry brat, she won't be here for awhile, she's clearing all her debts" said Jiraiya evenly before turning to Kakashi "mind if I help you 4 train? I'm going to get bored if I have nothing to do while I'm not checking on my spy network."

"I would be honored Master Jiraiya. I doubt I can teach Naruto the techniques his parents left him anyway." answered Kakashi

"Thanks, I'm going to get settled in, come get me tomorrow when you go out to train." said Jiraiya as he walked towards the Senju compound

Ino watched as the great Toad Sage entered the Senju mansion and asked "who's your grandma? The only Senju left is..."

"Tsunade" answered Naruto as he and Kakashi started to walk over to the Namikaze mansion.

Sasuke and Ino were in complete shock, not only did Naruto have his own compound, but was the son of the hokage, which meant he was the clan head of the Namikaze, but also the heir to the Senju and his mom was from some clan named the Uzumaki.

"You 2 coming?" asked Kakashi, eager to get into his sensei/students home.

The house was was incredible, 3 stories above ground, 2 below. The first floor was made up of a huge living room, a large dinning room, a large kitchen and what appeared to be a tea room. The second floor was mostly bedrooms and bathrooms. The top story of the house was the living area of the clan head, it was a huge master bedroom, bathroom and closet along with a porch on the roof. The first level of the basement was the library, office and armory. The second level of the basement was a training area, it had 25 ft tall ceilings, a small underground stream and an area that looked like it was used for meditation. Behind each mansion, there was a full sized training ground and personal hot spring.

"You should have a housewarming party!" said Ino

"I will, just no yet, I really don't want the headache right now" said Naruto "it's getting late, your all welcome to pick a room and stay the night"

"I'd love to, but I have duties to fulfil, so I will be on my way" said a smiling Sarutobi

"I think I'll stick around, I got a couple questions if you don't mind?" stated Sasuke, he could have gone home, but it would be nice to wake up and see someone.

"sure, I got a "couple" of questions for you myself" said Ino

"If you don't mind I'm going to stay with Master Jiraiya, that way we can iron out the training schedule" stated Kakashi

"Sounds good" said Naruto, as he made 12 shadow clones "Sasuke, you take a clone down to the library, look through the scrolls and find a taijutsu and fire or regular jutsu you might like, that's my gift to you for being my friend all these years"

"T- Thanks Naruto, if you want you can look through the Uchiha library next time you come over" and with that Sasuke took the clone and went down to the library.

"Kakashi Senpai, take a clone and head over to grandpa, he will know what to do" after Naruto was done Kakashi and a clone left out the front door.

"let's head upstairs Ino, we can talk up there" said Naruto, he then turned to the remaining 10 clones "you 10 clean and search the house, I want to know everything I missed on the walk through, after your done go to training area and work on our... You know..." they nodded and scattered to start their mini mission

-2 minutes later, third floor, porch-

* * *

><p>"well, what did you want to talk about?" asked Naruto<p>

"umm, do you...do you like me?" asked Ino timidly

"Ino, I'll be honest, I think your very attractive..." at this, Ino perked up after hearing that "but I don't really know you enough to say one way or the other, let's just take "us" slow and see where it goes"

"OK, I can deal with that" said a saddened Ino

"Let's get to bed, I'll send a clone down to Sasuke" said Naruto

-3 hours later, Naruto's room-

* * *

><p>A silent figure entered Naruto's room and silently made its way towards the bed. The figure stood over over Naruto for a couple minutes before reaching down towards his neck.<p>

"If you want to kill me, you should really use a weapon? Because I can easily overpower you" said Naruto

Ino was scared to death, was he awake this whole time? Did she wake him up? "I can't sleep, can...can I sleep in your bed?"

"I thought I said we should take it slow" Naruto laughed "but I can't leave a friend in the cold"

"Is that a yes?..." asked Ino

"Just get in so I can go back to sleep" said Naruto in mock annoyance "it's a king sized bed, there's plenty of room"

Ino laid down next to Naruto, back to back and they both drifted off to sleep.

-next day, 5 in the morning, Naruto mind-

* * *

><p>'heh, you work fast Naruto, just like your old man' said Minato 'but I only took week to start dating your mother after I saved her."<p>

'what are you talking about dad?' asked a confused Naruto 'who did I win over? The only person I ever saved was...INO?'

'got it in one' laughed Minato 'seems to run in the family, the husbands saving their future wives''

'you mean grandpa saved grandma?' asked Naruto 'I thought they always liked each other?'

'Not even close' answered Minato 'ask them some time, right now you have your own "problems" to take care of'

'what do you mean?' asked a confused Naruto

'open your eyes, your "future" awaits' said Minato cryptically

-waking world-

* * *

><p>Naruto had just woken up in his new bed for The first time. But that wasn't the only new experience, he was laying on his back, the familiar blonde head of Ino was snuggled into his chest. At some time during the night he had rolled onto his back and ino had rolled around to face him. Currently his arm was around her upper back, her head was on his chest and her arm was around his waist.<p>

'huh, so this is what dad was talking about, its not what i expected' thought Naruto as he made a shadow clone and kwarmied with it. He was looking down at the amusing seen, ino had the clone pinned down to the bed and the clone was flipping off Naruto. Naruto made his way downstairs and to the cabinets in the kitchen to see what his clones had brought over from his apartment. There was ramen and milk so he made Ino, Sasuke and himself a ramen breakfast. As if on cue, the second he set the bowls on the table, Sasuke came down the stairs.

"hey Sasuke, go wake up Ino would you? I'm almost done making breakfast."

"I was just in Ino's room, she's not there, I figured she was the one down here?" stated Sasuke

"she's in my room" said Naruto

"why would she be... What did you 2 do last night?" asked sasuke wide eyed

"ask her" said Naruto as Sasuke made his way up the stairs, not sure if he was ready for what he might see

-Naruto's bedroom-

* * *

><p>As Sasuke was opening the door to Naruto's room he heard Ino muttering "mmh, Goldie-kun you're so big!"<p>

He slammed the door shut. What had he just seen? Was Ino fooling around with Naruto? No, Naruto is downstairs. But then what was ino doing in there? Was she remembering last night? 'what the hell? Is Sakura like that?' thought a frighted Sasuke

About 5 seconds after he shut the door, Sasuke heard a "poof" and then heard Naruto yell "she's just talking in her sleep, wake her ass up!"

Sasuke opened the door slowly to see Ino laying by herself in the middle of the bed, she was still asleep and all her clothes were still on. As Sasuke made his way to the bed he heard Ino talking again "mm, Goldie-kun, you're so gentle"

Sasuke smirked, he knew the best way to wake her up, he spoke loud enough to wake her up "So, Naruto is gentle, huh?"

Ino shot up and looked around "What? That was all a dream? Ohhh man..." said Ino before she saw Sasuke "why are you here? And where is Naruto?" said a confused and sad Ino, she had thought she had Naruto to herself at last

"I've been here a few minutes, I have to admit, you were having a very "vivid" dream" smirked Sasuke

"ohh" said an embarrassed Ino " I was talking in my sleep wasn't I?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sasuke smiled as he headed to the door "c'mon, "Goldie-kun" is making us breakfast"

Ino just hung her head and made her way down to the dinning room, afraid of what Naruto was going to think of her, they both agreed last night to take it slow and she almost forced herself on him.

-in the dining room-

* * *

><p>"so what are you going to do about Ino? I don't think it will work." said Sasuke as Ino was just outside the door<p>

"I don't know, but I know she couldn't handle something like this" said a concerned Naruto.

As Ino heard this she panicked and rushed it into the dining room, all she saw was Sasuke smirking and Naruto looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a far off look in his eyes

'Oh no, Sasuke must have told him! Oh god, he hates me! I have to explain' panicked Ino "Naruto, that was the first time I had a dream like that! You said it was OK for me to sleep in your bed and you let me use you as a pillow...I-I just thought you were OK with me being that close to you... You must hate me"

The room was so tense that even the air felt stagnant, after a few moments Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and busted out in a fit of laughter. They both knew about Ino's dream, Sasuke from hearing her sleep talking, Naruto from his shadow clone he had left in her grasp.

"Wha-What's so funny? What's going on" asked a confused Ino, who was on the brink of tears

"Me and Naruto were talking about the scrolls I found last night, then you come flying in yelling about how you used him as a pillow" laughed Sasuke "and from the things I heard you say, your dream was rather lively"

"B-But Naruto, you just said I couldn't handle if? What could I handle?" asked Ino

"this taijutsu style" said Naruto pointing at the scroll both he and Sasuke were studying "it's meant for a large and cumbersome body, you're too lean and fit to use it effectively"

"So you're not mad at me for cuddling into last night" asked a hopeful Yamanaka

"Hell no, your the hottest girl in our class, and the strongest, I would love to sleep next to you every night" said a Naruto, proudly following in his father's footsteps

"So... You do want to go out with me?" asked Ino

"How could "your Goldie-kun" turn you away?" laughed Naruto

-an hour and a half later, the training ground behind the Namikaze compound -

* * *

><p>"alright, now that we're all here" said a perky Jiraiya "let's discuss how this training is going to work, in the morning you will do missions and work on team work, then a break for lunch, followed by an intense training session, you will have off every 6 days to recharge and wind down"<p>

"Sound good" said Naruto "but how are we going to do the training? No offense but I'm on par with Kakashi Senpai and still have a lot to learn and perfect"

"No problem, we got that worked out" said Kakashi "the start of the session will be physical, running, push ups, sit ups, etcetera. after that me and Naruto leave a shadow clone here and train with Master Jiraiya while you two train with either mine or Naruto's clone."

"Why are you leaving a clone when you could help them train?" asked Naruto "i'm sure grandpa can train me just fine by himself"

"because brat" said Jiraiya "I'm training Kakashi as well, with all of you training under me, there's a good chance you could be the next team of sannin"

"and I'll be damned if I let you three get stronger than me" stated Kakashi "I'm going to have to work hard to keep up with the "second yellow flash", by the way, did you ever figure out that taijutsu I gave you all those years ago?"

"Not yet" said a slightly sad Naruto "I had just built up my body enough for it by the time I came here, and I couldn't really train once I got in the village"

"Well that's just another thing to work on inst it?" asked Kakashi in a childish tone "I'm sure you could come up with a hole bunch of ways to kick my ass if you could master "that" taijutsu"

-3 months later, hokage tower-

* * *

><p>"But Jiji, can't we have a b-rank? Or even a c-rank? I'm bored senseless with these d-rank missions!" Naruto said crying mock tears<p>

"Ha ha ha, ok Naruto-kun, we just got a new C-rank escort mission, I'm sure team 7 can handle it" laughed the aging Kage "come on in Tazuna, we've got a team for you"

In walked in a half drunk man, slightly stumbling "this is the team that's to protect me? There a bunch of kids and a cyclops. Oh well, I guess beggars can't be choosers"

"Your mission is to escort Tazuna home and be his bodyguards while he finishes the bridge he's building" said Sarutobi "you will leave in 2 hours from the east gate"

-end chapter-

* * *

><p>(This will be a harem, so there will be more pairings, feel free to add your 2 cents)<p>

("That" taijutsu is the dragon style)

(The next chapter is the start of the fighting, if you've been waiting for a bad ass Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke or even Ino, your welcome)


	5. Chapter 4: The Fat Man and the Wave

Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: do I really need to write every chapter about how I don't own Naruto? It's kinda...dumb)

(YEA just got to 2500 hits)

(read and Review)

* * *

><p>"So were escorting and guarding a bridge builder to the land of waves?" asked Naruto "sounds simple enough"<p>

"it'll be cool to go to another country" said Ino "how long will we be gone?"

"2 weeks" stated Sarutobi

"OK team" said Kakashi "get packed for a 2 week long trip, bring the scroll your currently working on and 2 more to start while we have down time, meet at the east gate in 1 hour and 45 minutes"

And with that said, all 4 members of team 7 disappeared in all types of swirls, Ino's was a swirl of leaves, Sasuke in a swirl of fire, Kakashi had his swirl of lightning and Naruto used his new creation, a swirl of water, wind and lightning.

* * *

><p>-5 minutes later, Namikaze compound-<p>

Naruto and Kakashi were headed to Naruto's compound to gather their supplies, Kakashi had been living in one of the smaller houses for 2 months now after Naruto offered it so Kakashi didn't have to live in his apartment anymore. They had just arrived in front of the gate, but to their surprise, they were not alone.

"why won't this damn gate open? The demon brat doesn't deserve to live here, there's no way in hell he's is the son of the Fourth!" shouted a short, pudgy man, next to him stood a tall, lean man " I know the demon probably tricked the hokage into giving him the property"

"let me help you 2 "gentlemen", after all my security is impressive, the only way to get the gate to open is to have your chakra integrated into the control panel inside" said Naruto, now standing only a few feet behind them "I'd be thankful for that if I was you 2 though, should you have gotten in, I would have to kill both of you"

"be gone demon! You are not welcome here! This compound belongs to..." said the short fat council men before Naruto shouted

"ME, YOU FAT LITTLE FUCK! THIS COMPOUND WAS LEFT TO ME BY MY MOTHER AND FATHER! NOW GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY HOME OR I WILL REMOVE YOU MYSELF!"

"YOU DARE INSULT AND THREATEN A COUNCILMAN? YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A FILTHY AND EVIL DEMON! YOU'LL BE PUT TO DEATH FOR THREATENING OUR LIVES!" shouted the tall, lanky man to his right

"IT WASN'T A THREAT! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GATE OR I. WILL. MAKE. YOU!" exploded Naruto

"WE ARE MEMBERS OF THE COUNCIL, BOY! WE WILL BRING THIS TO THEM AND HAVE YOU EXECUTED!" yelled the fat little man

"LET'S GO SEE THE COUNCIL THEN AND SEE WHAT THEY SAYS!" shouted Naruto

"GLADLY!" shouted both of the councilmen as Kakashi rolled his eyes, he knew that there mission would be Delayed.

* * *

><p>-30 minutes later, council room-<p>

"OK, can someone please explain to me..." asked a pissed off Sarutobi "what in the HELL I'm doing here! I swear with god as my witness if this is something pointless I will have you all replaced!"

"Lord Hokage" said the bulbous stump of a councilman "I am bringing up charges of verbal assault and threatening the lives of 2 councilmen on Naruto Uzumaki"

"Is any of this true Naruto-kun, did you threaten their lives?" asked an interested Sarutobi, Naruto wasn't one to go around making enemies

"No, I didn..."

"LIAR" shouted the short plump councilmen

"Let. Me. Finish. You short. Fat. Little. PRICK!" shouted Naruto, causing the hefty Councillor to cower in his seat from the tone and killing intent rolling off of Naruto, it was almost as much killing intent as Jiraiya had sent towards him 12 years ago, he was just about to heave when Naruto stopped the blast of killing intent, only for an uproarious laughter to come from Tsume, Inoichi, the Hokage and Choza, a laugh from Shikaku and even a smile from Hiashi. They all hated the fat little councilmen.

After a fit of laughter that lasted almost 2 full minutes came to a stop, The Hokage finally settled down enough to say "Naruto-kun, please continue with the reason that we are all here"

"I think I'll start off from where I was interrupted" said a still very pissed off Naruto as he glared at the 2 councilmen "it was not a threat, I don't make threats, should they have done what they were attempting, I would have killed them"

"See? He admits it! I demand he be executed or at the very least imprisoned" yelled the tall skinny man from before

"You will demanded nothing! You are the council, I am the hokage. Do not forget that! I run this village and it's time I retook control" said Sarutobi in a low and dangerous tone " Now, I won't listen to anyone but Naruto-kun until I have heard the whole story, now tell me, what were they attempting? And how would it warrant their death? "

"Thank you Hokage-Jiji" said Naruto "Kakashi-Senpai and I were on our way to MY compound to get our supplies for the C-rank mission we were given about 45 minutes ago, when we made it home, I saw those 2 trying to pry MY gate open with a crowbar. As you all know, should someone break into a CLAN compound, it is the right of the clan head to punish them as he sees fit. After they refused to leave and broke one of your laws, they bought me here."

"That may be true, but you are not the head of a clan!" shouted the slim man

Naruto thought for a minute "you got a point there, I'm not the of A clan..."

"see! He admits it! He is not a clan head!" pointed out the fat man

"I never said that I wasn't a clan head, I am a clan head, I'm just not head of A clan, I'm the head of 2 clans, the Uzumaki AND the Namikaze" retorted Naruto

"Impossible! The Uzumaki clan died out after Uzu was destroyed during the second great shinobi war! And there is no Namikaze clan!" yelled the short, fat man

"Wrong on both counts fuck-tard, the Uzumaki was not wiped out, they all left Uzu and spread out across the world there are plenty of us left, and when they heard that I'm rebuilding in konoha, I'm sure that a majority of them will come back" stated Naruto " and sense MY DAD was hokage, that means that the Namikaze family gained immediate clan status when he was sworn in, just like the Sarutobi family did when Jiji was sworn in"

"Even if that was all true, you're still not a clan head, you're an heir, which means you have no power over estate!" said the skinny man, proud he had thought of that

"Oh, but I am a clan head. Isn't that right Jiji?"

"it most certainly is Naruto-kun, if I recall, you were sworn in as head of both the Uzumaki and the Namikaze the week after you moved into your compound" stated Sarutobi, shocking almost everyone in the room "Now then, What law did they break, Naruto-kun?"

"They both spoke of me being the "demon"" smirked Naruto, at this, the 2 councilman gulped

Sarutobi's eyes darted to the 2 councilman "For revealing an s-class secret, you are both sentenced to death! Kakashi, do it"

at speeds no one in the room thought him possible of using, Kakashi appeared behind the slim man. "Lightning blade!" Before everyone's eyes the skinny mans chest was punctured. All that was left was the outer portion of his rib cage. Everyone looked up to see Kakashi remove his hand and look to his right.

"collaboration style: Inferno Blade!" yelled Naruto as he slammed his hand through the fat councilman's chest. Within an instant, his chest exploded and started to melt. The smell of burning flesh permeated the air. Everyone was either speechless from what they just saw or frighted from the pure power of a single move. After about 30 seconds the silence was finally broken

"Naruto-kun, what was that?" demanded the aged Kage

"what? that? That was one of my lower level collaboration moves, I made it up when me and Kakashi-Senpai traded jutsu last month, I channel both wind and fire chakra into my fingers and mold it into an incredibly sharp blade" said a bored sounding Naruto

"one of the lower level ones? What's your strongest one? And how many do you have? And how did you use a collaboration jutsu by yourself? " asked a shocked Tsume, Kakashi's famed lightning cutter was known around the world, how did a kid her sons age create something like what they just saw?

"well so far me best is the "thunderstorm dragon", it combines the lightning and water dragons with the wind dragon" said Naruto "as for how many I have I couldn't tell you? I can make new ones up on the fly"

"H-How? It's common knowledge that a person can only channel one type of chakra at a time? How do you do channel 2 or even 3?" asked a stunned Hiashi, if he could learn how to do that, his clan would be unbeatable

"it's part of my Kekkei Genkai, I got the ability to combine or use multiple chakras simultaneously from my father or more specifically my great grandpa Hashirama Senju, and I get my multiple elements from my mother, Kushina Uzumaki, it's the lost Uzumaki bloodline, the person with it is born with all elemental affinities " said a proud Naruto

"but the Senju Kekkei Genkai is Mokuton?" asked Inoichi

"the real Kekkei Genkai is the ability to mix any compatible elements, my great grandpa only had earth and water, so he could only do Mokuton, grandma Tsunade only has lightning and although my dad had wind and lightning, they are not compatible, as far as I know" answered Naruto

"does that mean that you can use all of the Kekkei Genkai elements?" asked a stunned Nara

"possibly, but you need to have extremely high affinities to be able to combine them, so far I can only do plasma release." answered Naruto

"what's the plasma release?" asked Kakashi in a tone that made it clear that he already knew

"it's the combination of fire and lightning release" answered Naruto

"Could you give a demonstration?" asked Sarutobi "I'd love to see it"

"I can when I get back, I need time to prepare the plasma chakra, were going to need a lot of an area with a lot of space and nothing valuable within 2 miles. And me and Kakashi-Senpai need to get ready for our mission" answered Naruto

"Very well, I will make the arrangements, you 2 are dismissed"

* * *

><p>- one hour later, eastern gate-<p>

"where the hell are those 2? I swear, if he wasn't my boyfriend I would kick his ass" said Ino

"like you could, there are only 3 people in this village that could even contend with Naruto in this village, beside I'm sure it's Kakashi-sensei fault" said a calm Sasuke

"A girl like you is dating that brat? Why?" asked Tazuna

"yes I am" said Ino proudly "under that knucklehead exterior he's amazing, he's kind and strong and he's always been there for me..."

"what did he do to make you feel that?" asked Tazuna "must of been something incredible"

"He saved her from a bunch of thugs when we were 10" said a bored Sasuke, he had heard the story from ino at least 50 times

"That's pretty impressive" said a no longer skeptical Tazuna

"We can talk about my personal life later!" said a slightly annoyed Naruto that appeared behind them with Kakashi on his side "for now let's get on the road, it's a 2 day trip and I really would like to get there ASAP."

"let's head out" said Kakashi

* * *

><p>-2 hours later, 18 of the way to the wave-

"Oh shut up already! I did that once and you just won't let me live it down, will you?" asked Naruto

"you sealed yourself in a storage scroll and we had to wait 15 minutes for Jiraiya sensei to get you out, tell me how that's not hilarious?" laughed Sasuke

"He has a point Goldie-kun" said Ino "how did you manage to do that again?"

"for the last time, I touched the seal when I was sealing the other scrolls in it!" said Naruto

"Way to go, Baka" joked Sasuke

"Screw you, Teme" said Naruto flipping of Sasuke

"oh c'mon "Goldie-kun", you can do better than that." laughed Sasuke

After he said that, Naruto made 25 clones that all flipped off Sasuke then dispersed.

"Naruto, stop screwing around and get back on point" said a bored sounding Kakashi, in truth he love when Naruto would act like this, he loved the thought of Naruto bounding around flipping off people. He found it amusing that someone so powerful was able to

It was about 15 minutes of walking in total silence until they passed a puddle

'it hasn't rained in at least a week... Something's wrong here...' thought Naruto before he gave a silent signal to the rest of his team. As they all saw it they braced themselves, after about 3 seconds 2 figures shot out of the puddle and took off towards team 7 and Tazuna.

"Sasuke! Ino! Guard Tazuna!" Naruto commanded his team "Kakashi take right, don't kill him!"

In a split second Naruto and Kakashi disappeared and reappeared, Naruto in front of them and Kakashi behind them. Kakashi ducked a slash and delivered a low leg sweep, after knocking his opponent off balance, he jumped behind him and chopped his neck, knocking him out instantly. The one that was still up shot towards Naruto and attempted to slash Naruto's face, only for Naruto to catch the claw in his chakra coated hand and throw him into a tree. As his opponent threw another slash that was again caught by Naruto, he tried to get free, but couldn't. The last thing he saw was Naruto delivering a punch to his head, tearing it off of his shoulders, the body slumped down to Naruto feet, spraying blood everywhere.

"You tell me to keep my opponent alive and you decapitate yours..." laughed Kakashi "remind me to stay on your good side"

"my bad, I thought he would dodge it." said Naruto "that was only half of my full power anyway"

Naruto then made a shadow clone to retrieve the head "you wanna tell us something old man? Like why you have missing ninjas after you?"

-5 minutes later-

* * *

><p>"so Gato is trying to have you killed so that you don't finish the bridge and has hired a handful of missing ninja?" asked Sasuke, Tazuna just nodded "so what? Let's kick their ass and get that bridge finished so I can get back to training"<p>

"you mean you'll still help me?" asked a shocked Tazuna

"yea, this Gato guys a prick, let's kick his ass!" said Naruto

"Thank you all so much" said Tazuna "you re all better men than I"

"especially Ino" joked Sasuke only to get a glare from both of the teams blondes

-4 hours later, half way to Wave country-

* * *

><p>"let's set up camp, we've gone far enough for today and we could all use a break" said Kakashi<p>

"But I'm not even tired yet" said an annoyed Naruto

"but we are, no one here could even dream of the limits to your stamina" said a joking Kakashi

"Ino does dream about it" laughed Sasuke "I've been in the room when she sleep talks" only to get a Canteen thrown at him by a furiously blushing Yamanaka

"Well now that that's settled, everyone set up your tent and eat some dinner, we're leaving at dawn" said Kakashi

"eh I'll sleep in a tree" said Naruto as he walked up the side of the nearest tree and settled in on one of the bigger branches

"you going to tuck me in tonight Goldie-kun?" joked Ino

"Are you going to let me out of your tent if I do?"

-next day, an hour before dawn-

Sasuke and Kakashi got up to break up camp. Sasuke went to go wake up Ino only to find that she wasn't in her tent.

'if she's in that tree with him...' thought Sasuke as he walked over and up the tree to Naruto's branch, there in Naruto's lap, sat Ino, completely wrapped around Naruto, both fast asleep.

"Hey love birds wake up, it's time to get up." said Sasuke loud enough to wake them both up.

As they stirred awake their faces turn beat red and they both tried to explain what to say. Sasuke just waved them off and went back down the tree.

* * *

><p>-4 hours later, 34 the way to Wave country-

The group had been walking since sun up with no difficulties, other that when the group was making fun of each other. Which they were currently doing.

"oh yeah, Teme? And where's your girlfriend huh? I sure don't see her anywhere!" said Naruto

"Goldie-kun stop" said Ino

"thank you, Ino" Said Sasuke, although not loud enough for anyone to hear it

"It's not his fault he favors the male side of the spectrum" quipped ino

"oh god dammit! Not you too?" asked a pleading Sasuke

"don't worry Sasuke, we don't judge in this team" said a kind Kakashi "if you swing that way it's fine with us"

"FFUUUCCCKKK MEEE!" shouted Sasuke

"Sorry kid" said Tazuna, badly trying to hold back a laugh "but I don't swing that way"

Before anyone could see it happen, Naruto made 3 clones and tackled everyone to the ground, just a split second before a giant flying cleaver flew over them and stuck in a tree. Everyone was instantly on guard. Standing on the handle of the sword was a rather infamous man, one of the disbanded swordsman of the mist, Zabuza Momochi.

"Zabuza Momochi, A-rank missing nin from Kiri, one of the famed 7 Swordsmen of the Mist" said Kakashi

"Ah, copycat Kakashi, wasn't expecting you, but it doesn't matter, I'll kill you all anyway" said a confident Zabuza

"you were said to be the third strongest swordsman, Right behind Kisame and Raiga" said Naruto "I'll take you on myself"

"that won't be necessary, Naruto, he's not at your level, I'll handle him, just keep the bridge builder safe" said a bored Kakashi, in truth if he had come across Zabuza 3 months ago, it would have been an even fight. But 3 months of training with a Sannin and trying to keep up with Naruto had its perks, he was now close to an S-rank ninja and Zabuza was only an A-rank.

"I'll give you one chance Zabuza, surrender now and your death will be painless" said a deadly serious Kakashi as he sent all the killing intent he could muster towards the ex Kiri nin

"you must have lost it Kakashi! I'm going to kill you and all those kids ov...Ugh!" said Zabuza as he dropped to his knees from the pressure around him. He struggled to his feet and looked towards the source of the biggest blast of killing intent he had ever felt in his life. It had literally knocked the wind out of him. His eyes grew wide as they fell on a blonde haired, blue eyed teenager that he just locked eyes with.

'What? Its coming from him? What is he! This feeling...it's unbearable! I-I can't stand it! Yagura couldn't even do this to me! He was a Kage AND a Jinchuuriki!' mentally shouted Zabuza 'I have to end this NOW!'

Zabuza drew his sword and charged Naruto. Naruto just stood there as Zabuza swung down his giant cleaver. Zabuza's eyes widened once again to see Naruto stop his sword dead in its tracks by catching the sides of his blade in between his palms, just inches above his head. Then Naruto twisted and threw both his sword and him away like they were paper. Zabuza charged again, this time with a horizontal slash. Again to his surprise, Naruto charged right back while drawing his seldom used sword from his back and blocking the horizontal slash that would have taken his head off. Zabuza saw a punch coming for his head and he ducked it, only to be literally thrown into a nearby tree by Naruto extending the arm that was holding his sword.

'What the fuck! Who is this guy! Even Kisame couldn't throw me off like that! And he just did it twice! The second with one hand! I can't fight up close. I need to end this from a distance.' panicked Zabuza as he back pedaled and started the hand signs for his prized jutsu.

"Naruto, you need to use THAT jutsu, we need to end this now!" shouted Kakashi

"I don't have the time to do it myself!" shouted Naruto "Kakashi! Bring the lightning!"

"Got it!" yelled back Kakashi as both he and Naruto flew threw hand signs at speeds that seemed inhuman

'Thats the thunder dragon signs! And the kids doing one handed signs on both hands! W-what's going on? Their in perfect sync!' thought an amazed Zabuza as he finished his hand signs "I have to end this! Water Release: Great Water Dragon!"

Just as Zabuza's dragon started to charge, both Naruto and Kakashi ended their hand signs and in unison yelled "Dual Collaboration Style: Thunderstorm Dragon!"

The two dragons collided and battled for all of a second before the collaboration dragon shredded through Zabuza's dragon and smashed Zabuza through 5 trees before he finally came to a stop at the foot of a the sixth tree. He was temporarily paralyzed from the lightening, his skin was shredded from the wind and he was freezing from the water. With wide eyes he starred as the copy ninja and the blonde walked towards him. For the first time in his life he was horrified, truly horrified. He knew of Kakashi, and that he was someone no one to take lightly, but this kid? He's good enough with a sword to stand up to one of the famed 7 swordsmen of the mist and He had the raw strength of the Famous slug princess Tsunade! Not only that, but he could do one handed signs at speeds even he couldn't match. And to top it all off he could have killed him whenever he damn well pleased. The kid was an S-class ninja, no, he was something more, he was close to Kage level!

"W-What are you?" demanded Zabuza in a weak voice

"Me? I'm your death." said a calm Naruto as he drew his sword once again "Any last words?"

Right as Zabuza was about to speak, two senbon needles shot past Kakashi's shoulder and planted themselves in Zabuza's neck, the group looked towards a Kiri hunter nin, walking towards Zabuza's body with his hands up

"sorry about that, I didn't want him to reveal any secrets, I've been hunting him down for a year now and finally got him, thanks for your help" said the hunter nin

"no problem at all" said Naruto with a knowing smirk "I'll even cut his head off for you"

Just like that the "hunter nin" shot forward, grabbed Zabuza and shunshin'd away.

"I knew it" said Naruto as he collapsed to the ground and passing out

"Goldie-kun!" yelled Ino as she rushed towards and cradled his head in her lap

"he's going to be alright, his chakra coils are just in shock from using that much chakra at once, his body's not use to it" said Kakashi "let's get to Tazuna's home, he can rest there"

* * *

><p>-3 hours later, Tazuna s house, inside Naruto's mind-<p>

'You did great son, me and your mom are very proud of you' said Minato

'thanks dad, but I still can't do some of my better jutsu without something bad happening' said a saddened Naruto

'you combined 3 different elements into one jutsu and lived, that is incredible, I can't wait to see what you can do when you get the Rasengan down' said a very proud Minato 'You're almost at my level already and you lost 4 years worth of experience because of your mission, you're already at a level only a handful of ninja have gotten to before'

'thanks dad, I needed that' said Naruto

'any time, now it's time to wake up, I'm sure Ino is worried sick' said Minato 'she's a Yamanaka right? When do we get to meet her? With her clans jutsu, we could meet face to face'

'How about after this mission? I can't wait for her to meet you, let's just hope fluffy doesn't mess it up' replied Naruto just before he woke himself up

-waking world-

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes and saw his best friend sitting next to his cot on the floor.<p>

"what? No food? I'm starving" complained Naruto

Sasuke just laughed "foods downstairs, I was just keeping you company, c'mon, let's go eat"

-downstairs-

* * *

><p>"Goldie-kun! You're awake!" yelled Ino as she planted a kiss on his cheek<p>

"Ah, young love, too bad it never lasts" said Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter

"like hell it won't! I'm never letting Goldie-kun go!" said Ino as she wrapped her arms around her and gave him another kiss on the cheek, it was then Kakashi popped his head into the living room from the kitchen

"Kakashi-Senpai, we have a problem" stated Naruto

"Don't worry, she's harmless" said Kakashi, pointing at Ino

"Not her" said an annoyed Naruto "Zabuza is alive"

-unknown hideout-

* * *

><p>"So the mighty Zabuza was defeated and the demon brothers were captured" said an annoyed Gato<p>

"Its not my fault, I was facing an A-class and an S-class, I was out matched" said a bedridden Zabuza

"well, what do you plan to do about it?" said a curious Gato

"it pains me to say this, but we're going to need some help" said Zabuza "get Raiga"

-end chapter-

* * *

><p>(Naruto's Kekkei Genkei does not make him all powerful, he will need YEARS of training to master all of the basic elements, let alone all Plasma, Wood, Magnet, Ice, lava, storm, boil or any other there is)<p>

(Zabuza HATES Raiga in this fic)

(Zabuza Momochi= Nin:8 Tai:8 Gen:4 Intel:6 Stren:6 Speed:8 Stam:6 Hand seals:7.5 Total:53.5

Naruto Namikaze= Nin:9.5 Tai:8.5 Gen:4 Intel:8.5 Stren:9 Speed:8.5 Stam:10 Hand seals:9 Total: 67

Kakashi Hatake= Nin:9.5 Tai:8 Gen:6 Intel:9 Stren:7 Speed:9 Stam:6 Hand seals:8.5 Total:63

all stats out of 10)

(any questions about the stats, just ask)

(next chapter is the bridge fight)

(do i make Haku male or female?)

(review)


	6. Chapter 5: The Loss of a Loved One

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, but i do own the rights to his new jutsus, suck it Kishimoto!

(alot of people die in this chapter, and there is someone being melted to death, enjoy)

(there may be some grammatical errors, i dont need 10 people telling me this)

* * *

><p>"what do you mean he's alive?" asked Ino "you and Kakashi sensei hit him with your strongest jutsu?"<p>

"no, we hit him with my best jutsu" stated Naruto "the thunderstorm dragon isn't meant to kill anyone, it's meant to completely immobilize a large amount of enemy's"

"but that hunter nin killed him, didn't he?" asked Sasuke

"no, the senbon can't kill unless there poisoned or they hit something more vital" stated Kakashi "the area he hit was just a pressure point"

"and hunter nins are suppose to decapitate and dispose of the body on site" said Naruto "he ran away with the body, he's Zabuza's accomplice"

everyone but Kakashi and Naruto say in shock, the ninja after Tazuna was still alive

"so what do we do?" asked Ino "he could be back any minute!"

"No, my jutsu caused to much damage, plus he was put in a near death state, he won't be back for at least a week" stated naruto "but I doubt he will be back alone, there probably sending for reinforcements as we speak"

* * *

><p>-unknown hideout-<p>

"Raiga? But you hate him? Why do you want Raiga?" asked a confused Haku

"Because, while I know I can take Kakashi out by myself" stated Zabuza "I'm no match for both Kakashi and that... Whatever he is..."

"so want to bring Raiga here to fight some kid?" demanded Gato "there's no way that one kid is that powerful!"

"believe it or not he is, although I can't put an exact level on him, but I'd say he's at least a high B-rank, maybe even low to mid A-rank" said Zabuza "and the kid uses water moves, Raiga's swords would work out just fine against him"

"But Raiga is... You sure he can handle it? He's not exactly sane" said a worried haku "what if he comes after us?"

* * *

><p>-back at Tazuna's house-<p>

"so we have a week to prepare for round 2 with Zabuza, and he will most likely have help" stated Kakashi "we'll start work tomorrow, everyone get a good nights sleep"

"Why do you guys even bother?"

Everyone turned to the source of the new voice to see a depressed looking little kid of about six to eight years of age. He had blue overalls on over a yellow shirt and a fishing hat on his head.

"Oh! Inari! Where were you!" Tazuna asked in greeting, holding out his arms as Inari ran to give him a hug.

"Welcome back grandpa," Inari said, before glaring over at the Konoha ninja.

"Inari, say hello to these people," Tsunami said, placing her hands on her hips. "They're the ninja that protected grandpa."

"But mom, they're just going to die," Everyone looked surprised when Inari said that. Tazuna and Tsunami just sighed. "There's no way they can beat Gato."

"Man this kid's more emo than you used to be Sasuke" Naruto commented, grinning when he received an angry grunt from his Uchiha teammate. "Listen here kid, there is no way some idiotic, rich, midget bastard is going to be killing us! When Gato tries to get your grandpa here, I'm going to beat his ass back to the age of the Rikudou Sennin!"

There Naruto goes again Kakashi sweat dropped at his blond student's shift in attitude. Genius one moment, loudmouth the next. It's almost like he has some kind of two people inhabiting that body or something. oh right there's 4 beings in his body

"Pft," Inari huffed. "You must be some kind of idiot, thinking you can go against Gato." Inari turned around and made his way to the door, "If you don't want to die you should leave."

"Inari, where are you going?" asked Tsunami in a worried voice.

"I'm going to look at the ocean." Inari said before leaving, slamming the door shut on his way out.

"I'm sorry about that," Tazuna said in a depressed voice as he looked over at the Konoha ninja.

"Whatever, what happened to the kid anyway?" Naruto commented. "Seriously, anyone more messed up than Sasuke over here has a serious problem."

"Shut up baka!" Sasuke yelled.

The blonde giggled before turning serious "so what happened?

a year ago, Gato came to the wave to build wealth and power, Inari s father figure, Kaiza, fought against him...and lost said Tazuna

"Gato killed Kaiza didn't he?" Naruto said, causing the others to look over at him in surprise.

"Gato had him killed in front of the village as an example for those who tried to appose him. Inari was there when it happened" Said a sad Tazuna

For a moment the Konoha ninja were silent as they digested what they had heard. It was definitely a sad story, hearing that a child saw his father figure murdered in front of him.

Naruto stood up and began making his way towards the door.

"Where are you going Goldie-kun?" asked Ino

"If you're thinking of training, take the day off" Kakashi said. "I don't want to, but I will send Ino after you"

"Don't worry Senpai, I'm just going to have my Kage Bunshin do some work while I sleep," Naruto reassured his sensei. Kakashi nodded while Ino looked concerned "But I need to get some training in; otherwise I won't be able to prove to Inari that heroes still do exist.

"I'll keep an eye on him, i could use some training as well" said Sasuke as he got up and followed Naruto out

* * *

><p>-6 Hours later, dinner table-<p>

Later that night the Konoha ninja were sitting at the dinner table with Tazuna and his family. Naruto and Sasuke were shoveling food down their throats, apparently spending too much time with Naruto can do that 2 you; Ino was staring in amazement at the mass of food going into her boyfriend and his best friend's mouth. And Kakashi was, much to the displeasure of Tsunami, reading his porn.

"So Sasuke, Naruto, how's training going?" Kakashi asked as he flipped a page of his book. He would have left since he finished eating almost as soon as the food had been set in front of him, having eaten so fast no one could even see him take off his mask, but it would be rude to leave while the others were eating.

"Good, i'm finishing up my new Fire Jutsu that Naruto's been helping my with" Sasuke grunted, somehow still able to make sound despite his mouth being full of food.

"Really?" Kakashi asked turning to look at Naruto who was on his fourth serving of rice. "So how was your training Naruto?"

Naruto stopped shoving food down his gullet and swallowed what he already had in his mouth before answering, "Well I'm making some progress, but it's slow going." Naruto frowned as he thought of his training, "I'm still stuck on the amount a chakra i can use, but i've made the whole thing more effective"

"That's natural," Kakashi said. "After all, elemental manipulation is a Jonin-level training technique." laughed Kakashi

* * *

><p>-10 minutes later-<p>

"I'll take watch tonight" stated Naruto as he headed to the door

"all night?" asked an unsure Ino

"i'll make a bunch of clones and have them keep watch while i nap, they'll wake me up if something wrong" stated naruto on the way out.

"just be sure to get some rest, you have watch for Tazuna tomorrow" said Kakashi, not looking up from his book

"Got it" was all Naruto said as he strolled out the door.

* * *

><p>-next morning, with Naruto in field-<p>

Naruto awoke in a field in the clearing of the forest and said "must of fallen out of the tree?" when he heard a noise behind him. Quickly reacting he jumped up into the Dragon stance, but relaxed upon seeing what was apparently a teenage girl picking flowers and herbs.

"Hello there, what you you doing out in the woods this early in the morning" Naruto asked.

"Oh hi" the girl said shocked to see one of the ninja who had been with the bridge builder when they attempted to assassinate him"Um my friend is sick so I'm out here picking herbs for a medicine. Tell me, are you a ninja, is that why you are out here" the girl asked.

"Yeah I am we were given a C rank mission to defend this bridge builder. But it turned out this guy named Gato has hired missing ninja to kill the poor man, so our mission turned into an A rank. Well life is funny that way I guess" Naruto paused as if in thought before continuing "But I will train harder to protect Tazuna and help this village and to become strong enough to protect everyone I care about" Naruto finished the statement like it was a declaration.

"That's good, I believe true strength comes from protecting those things that were precious to you it helps you push beyond what your limits to make sure they are safe" the girl said in an approving tone.

"Wow your really smart. My names Naruto Namikaze, whats your name miss?" the blond asked hoping to make a new friend.

"Oh my name is Haku and um I'm a boy" Haku said with a slight blush

"Oh I'm sorry well anyway I better get back to the team I am with, they will probably be wondering where I am, I have been out for awhile. It was nice meeting you Haku I hope we meet again someday" the blond said

"Yes it would be nice to meet again in more peaceful times goodbye Naruto Uzumaki" Haku said as he left the clearing.

'I really hope I don't have to fight him he doesn't deserve to die, why did you have to take this job Zabuza'.

"Oh and by the way, if you're trying to pass yourself off as a boy, you might not want wear perfume, "hunter nin"" said a knowing Naruto before literally disappearing from sight, no after image, no blur, just raw, impossible speed.

* * *

><p>-Tazuna s house, kitchen-<p>

"where's baka?" asked Sasuke "if he doesn't show up soon i'll send Ino after him"

"Why do you guys Keep saying that?" asked Inari "i thought the blondes were dating?"

"oh they are" Laughed Kakashi "but last time we couldn't find Naruto, Ino hunted him down and dragged him back by his hair"

"He and Jiraiya-sensei were doing "research" for one of the Books that Kakashi sensei likes to read" said a smirking Ino my boyfriend will NOT be part of that

"I completely understand" said a smiling Tsunami

"I thought that he was the strongest one of you?" asked Tazuna "why would he just allow himself to be dragged by his hair?"

"Cuz if i can help it, i won't hit a girl" stated Naruto as he walked through the open doorway "especially this one" as he appeared behind Ino, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek, getting a huge blush from the Yamanaka heir

"Aw, Goldie-kun, you're too nice" said the blushing Ino

"anything for you" said Naruto, giving her another peck on the cheek

"not that i care about your relationship" said Tazuna, but it would be nice to get going soon, im already 10 minutes late as it is"

"don't worry old man, I'll get us there in no time" said Naruto as he grabbed his shoulder "brace yourself, it's going to be fast"

and just like that they disappeared in a swirl of hot white that could be felt throughout the whole kitchen

"what was that!" yelled Ino "I've never seen that one before"

"T-That was P-Plasma" said Kakashi "he did it, he created the plasma release!"

"but I thought that he could already do that?" said Sasuke

"No, Naruto could make plasma chakra, but he couldn't use it for any jutsu." stated Kakashi "Sasuke, what did he work on with you?"

"he made 100 clones and had half of them Chanel fire chakra and half channel lightning chakra, then he dispersed them and made 50 more to channel both at the same time. Is that what he was working on?" asked Sasuke

"seems to be, if it's true then Naruto just became the first known user of the plasma release, everything he does from here on out is all on his own" said Kakashi

* * *

><p>-at the bridge-<p>

"What the hell was that!" shouted Tazuna "and why did it feel so... Intense?"

"that was my version of a move called "Shunshin", but I use my element for it" explained Naruto "c'mon, let's get to work" as Naruto walked onto the bridge, Tazuna just starred at the blonde as he walk away. About 30 seconds later, Tazuna awoken from his stupor and followed Naruto onto the bridge.

* * *

><p>-clearing by Tazuna s house-<p>

"OK, so because Naruto's with Tazuna, we will work on water walking" stated Kakashi, not looking up from his book "channel chakra to your feet and stand on the water, after you get the hang get the hang of that, started to walk around, then run. Master this exercise, you must be able to spar with someone for a full hour, any questions?"

"what will you be doing during this time?" asked Ino

"I will be doing the Might Guy training routine, 1000 push ups, 1000 sit ups, and a ten mile run" stated Kakashi "anyone want to join me?"

"I'm good" they both said at the same time

"I'll see you both back at the house when your done

* * *

><p>-unknown hideout-<p>

"Zabuza, we have a problem" said Haku

"Oh, you mean besides the fact in 5 days were going to fight 2 A-ranked opponents and 2 completely unknown ninja?" asked a sarcastic Zabuza

"the blonde boy, it's worse than we thought" stated Haku "his name is Naruto Namikaze"

Zabuza had a confused look on his face, 'what's the big deal? So the kids name is Namik...' his eyes shot open in surprise 'NAMIKAZE? No, there's no way his it That mans son. Right?'

"Haku! Do you think that he...?" Zabuza was cut of by Haku "yes, he has the same eyes and hair as the picture in the bingo book, I believe he's the son of "that" man"

To Zabuza it all made sense now, the kid was to good for it not to be true.

"we may need more than just Raiga" said a concerned Zabuza

-that night, Tazuna s kitchen-

"so how did bridge watch go?" asked Ino

"good, no sign of trouble, and I helped out with the bridge" said Naruto

"that he did" said a happy Tazuna "he did that clone thing of his and looked over the hole bridge, patching holes, painting missed spots, we're a whole day ahead of schedule now"

"that's good to hear, Naruto, you have bridge watch again, Sasuke and Ino are almost done with the training, and I'm still improving for our upcoming fight" said Kakashi

"Sounds good to me, I can still do some training thanks to my shadow clones" stated Naruto "Oh, and I found out about one of our opponents today"

this got everyone's attention "the hunter nin, her name is Haku" stated Naruto "I'd say she's about chunin level, so of it comes down to it, either Sasuke or Ino can hold her off till help arrives"

-4 days later, Tazuna s home-

"it's been long enough that Zabuza most Likely has recovered and can strike as he wants" stated Kakashi "from now on we all go with Tazuna, me and Naruto will leave a clone here to watch over the house"

"Got it" the 3 stated in unison

"good, let's get going" said Kakashi as he and Naruto each made a clone and left "keep your eyes peeled, we can't afford for them to get the drop on us"

-unknown hideout-

"Hellooooo Zabuza! How have you been? I heard you got your ass stopped by Kakashi of the sharingan" said the always flamboyant Raiga

"no Raiga, I didn't get beaten by Kakashi, it was a kid" stated Zabuza "more precisely the kid you're going to fight"

"A kid? You got beat by some fucking kid? We should have your funeral right now! Laughed Raiga, the swordsman never was very mentally stable, and about 6 years ago he had started giving his enemies funerals, mostly while they were still alive.

"listen Raiga, if it were any other kid, I would agree to that statement, but this... Kid... Isn't normal, while we were fighting he was able to hold his own against me up close using just his sword and ridiculous strength." stated Zabuza "then when we broke off and fought from afar, he was able to overpower my Great Water Dragon with his own Dragon, he can use one handed seals"

"Who cares? I've fought and killed plenty of people that can do one handed seals?" stated Raiga

"Could they use one handed seals to use 2 different jutsu at the the same time?" asked Zabuza

"Oh course not! No one can do that! The only person that ever could do that was..." he was cut off

"Minato Namikaze" stated Zabuza

"so why do you ask?" questioned Raiga "the only man to be able to do such a feet was the Fourth hokage, are you saying someone else is able to do it as well"

"Yep, that ...kid... Can do it as well, but he took it a step farther, he can use self collaboration Jutsu" stated Zabuza in a wavering voice, just the memory of that jutsu gave him shivers, something not lost to Raiga

"You're lying, the only man to ever combine jutsu by himself was Namikaze!" yelled Raiga

"you're right about only Namikaze being able to combine jutsu, but there's more than one Namikaze" stated Zabuza

"What are you talking about" asked Raiga, as he squinted his eyes

"Haku, what's that young man's name again?" asked Zabuza in a childish tone

"Naruto Namikaze" stated Haku

Raiga s eyes widened, now he knew why Zabuza had lost, if it was true, then he was in deep shit "how good would you say he is?"

"from what I figure, he's high B-rank or Low A" said an all too serious Zabuza

"then I'll have to kill him as soon as I can, I can't have a B rank ninja tie me up for too long, it would be bad for my image said a cocky Raiga, no B-rank ninja could take him, no matter who their father was

"don't get cocky Raiga, you can't afford it with this kid" said a serious Zabuza

"whatever, sense when do i listen to you?" said Raiga as he walked out the door

* * *

><p>-nightfall, Tazuna s house-<p>

it was an uneventful day working on the bridge, but both Kakashi and Naruto suspected that it was merely the calm before the storm

"the bridge is almost complete, if they're going to attack its going to be tomorrow" said a concerned Naruto

"i believe so" said Kakashi "which is why we're going to come up with a battle plan, but first let's eat"

"no arguments there" said Ino

"why don't we cover what we know?" asked Sasuke "that way we can plan more effectively"

"Good thought, I'll start" said Kakashi "we have at least 2 opponents, but most likely 3 or 4, me know Zabuza is a little below my level and even more below Naruto, he has "hunter nin" helping him and if they do have reinforcements then there probably just as strong as Zabuza"

"the hunter nin is a girl named Haku" said Naruto "I expect that she is at least a chunin"

"I Can't think of anything to add?" stated Ino

"OK, then for the plan" said Kakashi "Naruto will take the strongest opponent, if it's even he will take the one we know the least about, seeing as naruto can't have an disadvantage in elements of in strength, I will take Zabuza or if Zabuza is strongest I will take the next strongest, sasuke, you will have the hunter nin, you're strong enough to hold her of or even beat her if one of us can't help, and Ino, you will protect Tazuna, he's going to come with us so that if nothing happens they can finish the bridge"

"I can't think of anything to add, it's as good a plan as I can think of" said Naruto

"I have no problems either" said Sasuke

"I'm good with the plan, but what do we do about Tsunami and Inari? What about them?" asked a concerned Ino

"I'll leave a couple clones here to watch over everything" said Naruto

"so everything's covered, let's all get a good nights sleep, we all leave here at the normal time" said Kakashi

* * *

><p>-next day, at the bridge-,<p>

The group approaches the bridge only to be greeted by a cover of mist and a smell, the smell of blood. all over the bridge was the bodies of the workers there to complete it. it was a horrific sight, heads, arms and legs everywhere, almost none of them attached to bodies. limbs covered almost half of the entrance to the bridge, the other half was bathed in blood. the few survivors were crawling away with all the power left in their body.

"What happened!" yelled a stunned and sickened Tazuna, he knew every one of his workers well, and to see them like this was enough to run and scream

"there were 2 of them..." one of the surviving workers said "they killed anyone near them"

Tazuna was stunned, who could be this cruel and evil. he had rage burning threw every once of his being.

"Ino, get Tazuna out of here, bring him home and protect them with Naruto's clones, we ll hold them off until we can get you more help" said a completely cold and serious Kakashi

"G-Got it" stuttered Ino as she and Tazuna Shunshin d away

"aww, is our pray leaving? oh well, it's more fun to hunt" said a voice coming from the unnatural mist, a voice completely lacking any anything that could even remotely be considered anything but joyful, a voice that cut Naruto and Sasuke to the very core

"now Raiga, what did I tell you about underestimating them? If you do HE will tear you apart" said a completely serious Zabuza "Haku, you take the black haired kid, I got Kakashi"

"so I get the brat, huh? That won't be any fun" said a still joyous Raiga "he better be as good as you say he is"

as the mist started to surround the men from team seven, they knew they needed to end this as quickly as possible

* * *

><p>-Naruto vs Raiga-<p>

as fast as he was capable of, Naruto drew his sword and blocked a chop from above, only to be staved threw the chest with the second of the twin swords, he sat a minute and smiled "boom" in a flash of brilliant white light, "Naruto" exploded throwing Raiga back 25 feet before he made contact with the ground, after only one bounce he righted himself and landed on his feet

'he combined the shadow clone and the exploding clone before I could even stop my attack' thought Raiga "where are you you like shit!"

"right behind you" said a calm voice, Raiga spun around, slicing sideways with his twin swords, only for all their momentum to stop dead upon making contact with Naruto's sword

"I have to admit, you got skills brat, but you need more than you got to beat me" said Raiga before he removed his swords and swung again, this time both in a downward arch to the blonde's shoulders.

to Raiga's dismay, his blades were once again stopped in their tracks by the blondes sword, Raiga put all his strength into his arms as he attempted to power through Naruto's guard, his eyes grew wide when, even though he was using all his strength and it the better position, his blades didn't descend, in a split second Raiga was thrown off balance and kicked in the gut, hard, he once again went sailing through the air. He landed and spun out of the way, just in time to avoid a super powered fist that blew a 5 foot diameter hole through the bridge

after regaining the breath he had taken from him by the punishing kick, Raiga yelled out "what are you? Nobody's that strong!" all the confidence leaving his voice

"Me? I'm your death" said an impossibly cold voice behind Raiga

* * *

><p>-Kakashi vs Zabuza-<p>

as the mist surrounded him, Kakashi drew his kunai and revealed his Sharingan, no sooner than his hand left his forehead protector that he block a slice from Zabuza's giant sword

"C'mon Kakashi, you brought a knife to a sword fight?" asked Zabuza, his gravely voice dripping with malice

"it's not the size, Zabuza, it's how you use it!" yelled Kakashi as he threw the heavy blade away from himself "sure you're not compensating for "something"?"

Zabuza returned and once again launched a long sweeping slash at Kakashi, only for him to dodge the slash and grab the sword by the hole near the tip of it and yank Zabuza into a hard kick to the sternum.

"the bingo book said nothing about that strength you've managed to muster up" said a calm Zabuza "what else does that books information lack?"

"does it have the fact that I have a huge schlong in it?" asked a calm Kakashi before he lunged forward, Kunai in one hand, and his other hand in a fist

* * *

><p>-Sasuke vs Haku-<p>

the mist had already rolled in, Sasuke was in a compete guard, he didn't know anything about whom he was facing. He could hear the sounds of combat around him, he knew that it would come soon. Before he saw them, there was a person I front of him.

"shaking already? I haven't even started yet" said a clearly female voice

"I'm not shaking in fear" said a smirking Sasuke "I'm shaking, with excitement!"

Sasuke took off, Kunai in hand and slashed at the fake hunter nin, the hunter nin dodged and whipped 5 senbon needles from each hands, throwing sasuke of track as he skillfully dodged all ten senbon. As he settled into his stance he saw Haku making a set of hand signs. After she was done, all the water within 5 feet of her rose from the ground and froze into hundreds of ice senbon. She sent wave after wave at Sasuke, only to find him dodging all of them with what seemed to be increasing ease.

"I can't believe I have to do this" said Haku as she flew threw hand signs "Hyoton: Demonic Ice Mirrors"

as she finished her hand signs, 15 huge slabs of ice appeared around the 2 fighters. As the last one formed, the fake hunter nin stepped backwards, literally melting into one of the mirrors after she was full in the mirror, she appeared in all of them, and that's when it started raining senbon

* * *

><p>-Naruto vs Raiga-<p>

Naruto had Raiga on the ropes, in fact he had for the whole fight, something that was not lost on, a now very pissed of, Raiga. Raiga had long since activated the lightning now surging through the now glowing swords, but he still couldn't touch Naruto, though he had gotten close on occasion. a little too close for comfort, so Naruto started channeling chakra into his own sword, a chakra that Raiga, nor anyone else, had seen channeled into a blade before

"what kind of sword is that? I've never seen anything like it!" asked a now panicked Raiga even my twin thunder blades just bounce off it!

"its just a plain old, chakra conducting sword" answer Naruto as he deflected another set of blows from the famed swordsman

"impossible!" yelled Raiga "that is no form of chakra I've ever seen, you must have some sort of seal on yours like i have on mine!"

"nope, no seals on this sword, just good not-so-old plasma chakra commented Naruto as he sent a punch with his free hand into Raiga's ribs, sending him for what seemed the hundredth time today through the air

"P-plasma chakra?" stuttered out Raiga "there's no such thing!"

"Oh but there is, for you see, it is my Kekkei Genkai, it's the combination of Fire and Lightning chakra" said Naruto as he once again blocked an overhead slash from Raiga only for the other sword to be thrust towards him. he sidestepped just in time to only get knicked from the blade, but he had caught Raiga's left wrist in his right hand, and with one chakra aided squeeze, Naruto shattered Raiga's wrist, making him drop his sword. Raiga let out a blood curdling scream as anyone on the bridge could hear the very audible CRACK

* * *

><p>-Kakashi vs Zabuza-<p>

"sounds like your partner is doing just about as well as you are?" said a confident Kakashi, he had been dominating most of this fight, and was about to end it. he started one of his favorite set of hand signs "any last words Zabuza? Summoning Jutsu!"

all at once, 6 dogs appeared and bit down hard and Zabuza, one on each leg and 2 on each arm, they had him trapped, Zabuza was completely defenseless Kakashi then went through another set of hand signs, this time for his Lightning Blade

* * *

><p>-Sasuke vs Haku-<p>

Sasuke had several senbon stuck all over his body, but he had just won the fight, during his time dodging countless senbon, he had awakened his Sharingan, it wasn't at full form, but it didn't need to be. with his new vision he was able to figure out that Haku was jumping from mirror to mirror. now that he had her pattern, all he needed to do was to take out the mirror she was heading to next. and he had just the jutsu to do it. he traced her movements and began to make hand signs, all the while dodging the fury of needles flying at him. he finished his hand signs and leaped toward the mirror he knew she was going to next, wind back his fist and yelled Fire Style: 100 Dragons Punch as his fist was about to make contact with the slab of ice, it was enveloped by powerful flames and shot out a giant flame made of one hundred small fire dragons. the jutsu melted through the ice and Haku went flying. she bounced on the ground a couple times before coming to a stop. she heard the sound of crackling lightning coming from Zabuza's direction and took off as fast as she had ever run before, too fast for Sasuke to catch

* * *

><p>-Naruto vs Raiga-<p>

"It's over Raiga, surrender now and I might even let you live" said Naruto, still holding Raiga by the shattered wrist

"ha, some stupid kid like you could never beat me! I'll have you in a box in the ground in 15 minutes tops" said the somehow still cocky Raiga

"have it your way" said Naruto, holding Raiga in one hand and forming a fury of seals in the other "but I won't be the one it the box! collaboration style: Inferno Blade!" shouted Naruto as he speared hi hand forward, aiming for Raiga's heart

Raiga panicked and tried to break free from the hold, but it was no use, the blonde was to strong. With the only option he had left, Raiga sidestepped and took the flaming white hot blade to the shoulder of his free arm. The wrong choice to make. Naruto's Inferno Blade passed effortlessly through Raiga's shoulder, cutting his arm clean off and melting want was left up to his neck. There was no scream, but the look on Raiga s face was one of unspeakable Pain, a pain so terrible that no man could handle it. Naruto let go of Raiga's remaining arm and watched him die slowly and painfully in front of him. Dead from heart failure, his body had given out.

* * *

><p>-Kakashi vs Zabuza-<p>

Kakashi was charging Zabuza, lightning blade in hand. He bought his hand back and thrust forward, he felt the jutsu go through someone, but something was wrong, the body he hit was moving too much, his ninja dogs were holding down Zabuza. He looked at the body he had run through, it was not Zabuza, it was the hunter nin. He looked up from his unintended victim and spied Zabuza, but something was wrong, was he...crying?

"Kakashi, I'm done fighting" said a crying Zabuza "please, at least let me give her a proper burial?"

"if you promise not to attack us, I will grant this last wish" said Kakashi, covering his sharingan

"T-thank you, I know I don't deserve this kindness" said a very lowly swordsman as Kakashi dispelled his dogs. Zabuza fell In a heap, and crawled to his former best friend

"well isn't that touching?" said a new voice, the voice of Gato, who was standing no more that 50 feet away with a whole army of thugs at his back "well now at least I won't to pay her or Raiga" said Gato, pointing at Naruto, holding the head and swords of Raiga

"and sense you failed me, I'm going to kill you to!" said Gato as he signaled his army of at least 200 thugs to move forward

"You know" said naruto, now standing in front of Zabuza "I really hate fat little power hungry fucks like you!"

Naruto took off toward the group of thugs, and the result couldn't be defined as anything but a massacre, naruto was absolutely tearing through wave after wave of thugs, using nothing but his bare hands to cause a massive amount of casualties. Left right and center, thugs were literally exploding from the force of the blows naruto was throwing

"W-What is he?" asked Zabuza, completely horrified at the sight he was seeing, not only was one person dismantling an army, but he was only 13, and he was doing it with no weapons, just his bare hands

"the man you are looking at, is our next hokage" said Sasuke, with both admiration and anger in his voice, he wished it was him that had that power

"that's what I believe" stated an awed Kakashi 'he moves like his father, it's almost like watching Minato when he took out Iwa again'

Zabuza was speechless there were only 20 thugs left, and they were all rapidly falling. As Naruto made it to his last thug, he stopped, stared into Gato's eyes and ripped the last thugs head off. Gato got the hint and turned to run away, only to see every villager of the wave, staring him down with various weapons in there hands

"please!" pleaded Gato "I'll give you anything you want!"

"they want their hero back" Gato turned to see a very happy Naruto "and as long as your in this world, that can't happen as long as there's a man like you in this world" the last thing Gato saw was a glowing white fist pierce his chest

the crowd cheered and wept, they were finally free from Gato.

"hey Zabuza, I think I got a deal for you" yelled Naruto

not liking his options, Zabuza asked " what do you want me to do"

"lead these people to Gato's hideout to get their stuff back, if you do that, we won't kill you" stated Naruto, Zabuza knew it wasn't a request, it was a demand "I'd love to, he said, walking off into the woods, Naruto and Kakashi shared a glance and Kakashi followed Zabuza, they were followed by all of the villagers.

"Goldie-kun!" shouted a voice, Ino sprinted toward her teammate and boy friend and jump onto him, knocking him to the ground "are you ok?"

"just fine till you tackled me" said Naruto "but you might want to go help Sasuke, he looks like a porcupine" he laughed

* * *

><p>-3 days later, in front of the bridge-<p>

it had been 3 full days of celebrations, everyone had gotten their possessions back and the rest of Gato's wealth was put back into the village or used to pay off debts. After the celebrations, team 7 and there new "friend" was about to head home. But true to Naruto's word, Zabuza was not dead, but he was bound by rope. They were bringing him back to konoha for the hokage to decide what to do with him. He wasn't going to complain, he had just lost the one friend he ever had, the worse that would happen was he would be put to death, the best was he would be imprisoned for the rest of his life. He was fine with both, he no longer wanted to live on the run, so either way he got his wish.

"ok guys, let's head out, we got 3 days to get home, if we leave now we can go at a nice slow pace" said a very relaxed Kakashi

"sounds good, I want to get home as soon as possible, I don't even want to think what's going on at my estate right now" stated Naruto as the group started to cross the bridge

"you worry to much" said Kakashi "with those seals you and Master Jiraiya put everywhere, the worst thing that could happen is there's some dead bodies on your lawn"

Zabuza perked up when heard that legendary name "the Legendary Toad Sage? How do you know him?" asked Zabuza, he had met the man before, they were in the same tavern and hit it off

"um, because he's my grandpa?" answered Naruto, much to Zabuza's excitement, the toad sage had told him if ever stopped running, to come find him, that he would help him where he could. "Why do you ask? Do you know him"

"yea, I met him about 12 years ago in a tavern, he was on his way out to some blonde, who looked like a young Tsunade, house to help her...raise... YOU!" said Zabuza staring at Naruto

"yea that makes sense, granny Tsunade still looks like she's 30" said Naruto offhandedly

Zabuza stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the blonde "what?" asked Naruto "she's uses jutsu to make herself look young because she doesn't like looking old"

"D-Did you just call Tsunade Senju grandma?" asked a stunned Zabuza "you're the son of the Yellow Flash, the grandson of a sannin and you were raised by Tsunade?"

"yea? My mom and dad died the day I was born, so my grandma and grandpa raised me" said a saddened Naruto, sure he could talk to them every night, but that's not the same as growing up with them

"but you just said That you were raised by Tsuna... Your the grandson of Tsunade AND Jiraiya?" stated a stunned Zabuza "and I attacked you! I'm sooo dead!" shouted Zabuza

Naruto and Kakashi busted out laughing, much to the confusion of Ino, Sasuke and especially Zabuza

"we should hurry back to konoha laughed Kakashi

* * *

><p>-2 days later, outside Village gates-<p>

please? it will be funny! pleaded Naruto

"OK fine, you can do the prank" said Kakashi in mock anger, everyone in konoha knew that when Naruto and Kakashi got together it was like unleashing a prank demon on the village. all the way from the wave country to Konoha, they were pulling pranks on the other group members, or even Zabuza. Zabuza couldn't understand this, he was their prisoner but they were completely friendly toward him.

"are you sure its ok that i do this? i am a rouge ninja, it could end badly" asked Zabuza

"its a prank, it's suppose to be a little out there" said Sasuke, he had picked up Naruto's pranking habits and was getting to be pretty good himself

"yeah, not like you have anything to lose" said Ino

"ok then, i might as well" said Zabuza

-main gate, Izumo and Kotetsu-

* * *

><p>"man, this job sucks, there's never anything to do!" said a bored Kotetsu<p>

"maybe i can help with that" said a deep and gravelly voice that made the 2 shiver with its coldness alone, the eternal gate guards looked up to see a tall, muscular man with bandages on his face and a giant sword on his back

"W-Who are you? and what business do you have in this village?" asked Izumo

"i have one of your teams captured, Kakashi Hatake and some genin, that blonde kid sure was hell to get tied up though, kept breaking the damn ropes, now i'm going to see the hokage" stated a bored sounding Zabuza, something he was slowly picking up from Kakashi. the guards believed him immediately, almost no one knew about Naruto's strength, they were suddenly worried, if this man beat Kakashi and the Namikaze Clan head, then there was no way they could stop him, they did the one thing they could do, signaled for the ANBU. mere seconds later, 5 ANBU agents landed around Zabuza, one Instantly recognized him.

"Zabuza Momochi?" asked a stunned ANBU agent named Tora "What are you doing here?"

"just want to meet the hokage said Zabuza" in a bored tone that reminded them all of their ex-member "dog"

"What business do you have with the Hokage?" asked Boar

"well you see, i have several leaf ninja in my custody, and i would like to see what they were worth" said the still bored sounding Zabuza

"Who?" asked Tora

"Kakashi and his genin team"

Tora was shocked, if this man took down Kakashi and a team of genin, then he could probably take all of them as well "very well, we will assist you there"

-10 minutes later, hokage's office-

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk, staring off into space, he was having another day dream of burning all his paperwork and dancing on the ashes. he was drawn out of his dream when 5 ANBU and a large man with a huge sword on his back entered.

"what do we have here? Zabuza Momochi, what can i do for you?" asked the old Kage

"oh, you know of me?" asked Zabuza, Sarutobi nodded "i have captured 4 of your ninja, i was wondering what i could get for their safe return?"

"dependents, who are the ninja?" asked the old Kage, still in a sweet voice

"Kakashi Hatake and his genin team"

"the old Kage sighed which one put you up 2 it?"

"what?" asked Zabuza

"there isn't a man alive that can take on both of my best ninja and live, so its obvious that if you fought them, you lost. now which one of my prank happy ninja put you up 2 this?" asked Sarutobi with a smirk

"Naruto did" laughed Zabuza "i guess they just wanted me to have a little fun before i die"

"oh? are you ill?" asked the old Kage

"N-No? i thought i was brought back to be killed?" asked Zabuza, that instant, the 5 ANBU busted out laughing and turned back into Team 7 and a man named Yamato.

"you've been set up" laughed the old Kage "you will not be sentenced to death, that i can promise you"

Zabuza was in Shock, he thought his life was over "i m... i'm not going to be killed?"

"that depends' said Sarutobi "what is his sentence, Naruto-kun?"

"he fought us to kill Tazuna said Naruto as Zabuza's heart sank "but after the fight, he helped us finish our mission and aided in the return of stolen goods to their rightful owners" Zabuza picked his head up

"and what is his sentence?" asked Sarutobi

"Should he choose to accept, he will be put on a 6 month probationary period, after which he will be added to the roster of Leaf Shinobi at the level of jonin" stated Naruto, Zabuza was in complete shock 'a chance to start over?'

"and if he doesn't accept?"

"i'll kill him right now" stated a bored Naruto as he turned to Zabuza

"I-I accept...but i have no money... and no place to live" said a still shocked Zabuza

"you can live in my compound, like Kakashi does" stated Naruto

"perfect!' stated Sarutobi "i'll draw up the papers and you can sign them tomorrow"

"I can't thank you enough" said a very happy Zabuza

"yea, yea, lets get going, i want to get home and relax" said a bored Naruto as he walked over to the window 'you're all welcome to join me" as he took off towards the monument, Sasuke and Ino left through the door and motioned Zabuza to follow them. Kakashi stayed behind

"What is it Kakashi?" asked Sarutobi

"i wish to enter my team in the Chunin Exams" stated Kakashi

"i thought you'd never ask" smilled the old Kage

-END OF CHAPTER-

* * *

><p>(whew, my longest chapter ever, try not to get use 2 it)<p>

(just warning you now, everything in the Chunin exams that doesn't involve team 7 will be canon, but there will be a few twists)

(Sarutobi let Naruto decide on Zabuza because he is grooming Naruto to be hokage)

(yes, Haku died, deal with it)

(Zabuza will end up being one of your favorite characters)

(Kakashi is going to have some REALLY perverted moments from here on out)

(do i make Zabuza a jonin sensei? i just think it would be hilarious for him to train a group of genin)


End file.
